Beloved Red - haired
by Ary.Valentine
Summary: Siempre que Leon la ve; ambos están en peligro. El planeta se rige bajo la constante amenaza del bioterrorismo, pero no es tan malo conllevar la supervivencia con los zombies a tus espaldas, mientras tienes a cierta pelirroja impulsiva en tus brazos.(Cleon!) Valenfield incluido.Dibujo creado exclusivamente para el fic, cortesía de mi amiga Clauu.
1. ¿Por qué?

_**N/A: Hola gente linda de FF ^^, por fin me animé a publicar un cleon. Soy tan feliz por eso!, bueno como muchos saben soy fanática de esta parejita, sé que no son canon, pero me da igual! Jajajaja. Esto sería un drabble, luego one-shot y después dije: Demonios haré una historia XD (aunque tendrá pocos capítulos). Espero les guste.**_

_**Disclaimer: Resident evil y los personajes pertecen a CAPCOM (por desgracia), sólo hago el fic con la intención de entretenerme, nada para lucrar.**_

_**Beloved Red- haired.**_

_**Capítulo uno: ¿Por qué?**_

Según la psicología contemporánea, el amor puede adoptar diversas formas y magnitudes, varía en cada persona, porque todos lo vivimos de manera distintas, por ende pasa a ser algo completamente subjetivo. Esta bizarra mezcla de emociones se compone de la intimidad, la pasión y el tan temido compromiso. Las diferentes combinaciones posibles de aquellos términos, explican y definen por qué el amor puede llegar a ser tan doloroso y hermoso a la vez.

La compleja definición de las "diferentes formas y tipos de amor" resonaba fuerte en sus memorias. Claire Redfield conocía con excelencia el significado de dicho concepto, de cierta palabra compleja y sentimental que comenzaba con la letra A y finalizaba con la R… el simple hecho de pensarla hacía que el mundo de la activista de Terra Save sufriera un remezón, realmente le complicaba la existencia de manera monumental. Nunca había sido buena en temas del amor, le parecían una perdida de tiempo… y en ese instante se aborrecía por estar pensando en esas dos clases de psicología que había asistido por simple curiosidad. Ahora no sabía cómo dejar de pensar en el sentimentalismo humano.

Pero… ¿por qué?, ¿por qué ahora y no antes o en otro lugar, otra ocasión?, ¿por qué con Leon y no con otro?... ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué la estaba besando de esa manera?

Claire lo sabía bien, no estaba alucinando o bueno, tal vez sí, estar encerrada sin beber agua, ni comer un miserable bocadillo probablemente ya le estaba pasando la cuenta, sin mencionar que afuera de su improvisado refugio habían millones de zombies hambrientos esperando servirse un gran festín con ellos. La Redfield menor no entendía nada, su mente era un torbellino rabioso que desafiaba conducirla a la locura desenfrenada. Su cabeza estaba plagada de interrogantes, de eso no había duda.

La presión ajena de unos labios insaciables sobre los suyos era prueba evidente que no estaba alucinando, era real. La pelirroja no reaccionaba ante el súbito beso que le estaban dando, se maldijo por eso, parecía una niñata inexperta, seguramente "James Bond" como había decido llamar a Leon estaba disfrutando ser su maestro de ósculos.

Dios, qué estaba haciendo, él la besaba pasionalmente y ella pensaba idioteces, volvió a golpearse mentalmente por eso. Claire cerró sus parpados lentamente y se dejó llevar por esa retorcida situación en la cual aparentemente ella parecía ser la protagonista.

Sus manos se destensaron, en un principio se habían activado como un mecanismo de defensa instantáneo ante aquel beso sorpresivo, posicionándolas de manera inmediata en su pecho con clara intención de alejarlo. Pero fue inútil, Claire las deslizó suavemente hasta sus cabellos, ligeramente le tiró unos cuantos mechones rubios de la cabeza y profundizó la unión de sus bocas, introduciendo cómodamente su lengua en la cavidad de Leon. Éste liberó un pequeño gruñido excitado ante la agresividad de la chica.

Tal vez ya estaba loca, completamente desquiciada, se hallaba sumamente desconcertada, no era normal lo que sucedía… ¿y si era un sueño y ya estaba muerta? No podía ser verdad, no podía estar besando al agente Kennedy mientras estaban escapando y luchando por sus vidas, no eso no le sucedía a Claire Redfield, eso le sucedía a Ada Wong.

El sólo hecho de pensar en ese nombre la hizo caer al mundo real, en donde todo era mierda, bioterrorismo, la misma basura sin fin de siempre. Qué ¿acaso Leon se estaba acostumbrando a enamorar una mujer en sus misiones?, Claire sintió la rabia recorrer por su cuerpo, mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de Leon, haciendo que el rubio rompiera el beso y se llevara una mano a su boca lastimada. La joven jadeaba y respiraba con dificultad. El agente que no entendía nada la miraba impactado y preocupado. Primero le correspondía y ahora esto, Leon se quitó la mano del labio y notó unas pequeñas gotas de sangre en sus dedos.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Le preguntó nervioso.

Claire quería gritarle que se fuera al diablo que la dejara en paz, pero no podía y culpaba a su frágil mente por ello, no estaba razonando al cien por ciento, pero estaba segura de algo; no quería que se fuera. Los ojos aguamarina de la joven se cristalizaron, una lagrima solitaria descendió por su mejilla dejando en claro la frustración que sentía. El rubio bajó la mirada y comenzó a cuestionarse su decisión de haberla besado.

-Claire, perdónam…- Leon no pudo acabar la frase ni sus disculpas desesperadas, la pelirroja lo calló con un beso voraz. Ambos se separaron juntando sus frentes, Claire comenzó a reír y Leon la imitó. Aunque no sabía si la mente de la chica estaba sana, le daba igual, disfrutaba de la insólita situación y se atrevería a decir que ella también. Si iban a morir ahí, lo harían disfrutando. Quién diría que terminaría besando a esa niña que conoció en Raccoon city. Y quién diría que ella terminaría besando a ese policía novato.

-¿Te gustan los besos agresivos o eres bipolar? – Claire sonrió.

-Me dejo llevar por sus impulsos agente, yo no inicié esto.

Unos dedos esqueléticos y podridos comenzaron asomarse siniestramente entre las improvisadas tablas de madera que protegían las ventanas de la estancia, los dos giraron de manera inmediata sus rostros al sentir el crujido característico de la madera, los gemidos lastimeros de los infectados no tardaron en escucharse. Claire agradecía no sentir el maldito olor a muerte y descomposición que emanaban esos bastardos.

-Vamos a morir – canturreó la pelirroja con tono despreocupado, Leon observó y analizó el panorama, esas tablas no soportarían mucho tiempo, su TPM se había quedado sin munición al igual que la escopeta , la pistola H&K VP70 apenas tenía 7 balas a su disposición. El chico liberó un bufido, si no hubiera sido tan estúpido no estarían en esa situación. Maldijo el momento en que apareció ese jodido licker asustándolo y provocando que accidentalmente su teléfono móvil cayera al suelo haciéndose añicos. También lo insultaba por haber gastado las balas de la ametralladora en él. Y lo odiaba por intentar hacerle daño a Claire.

-No logro entender cómo Hunnigan no ha enviado refuerzos, ¿qué diablos habrá ocurrido?, tampoco Chris ha venido por ti, algo debe estar mal - La chica tragó saliva.

-En primer lugar la zona afectada por el brote del virus es sólo esta ciudad, el gobierno tiene controlada la situación, hasta donde yo sé la infección no se ha expandido y segundo Chris no tiene idea que estoy acá – Leon abrió los ojos y le lanzó una mirada seria de esas que la hacían estremecer.

-Leon, si Chris se enteraba de que dejé de ser una "salvadora" me obligaría a renunciar, yo quiero ser una luchadora como tú, como él, estoy harta de ver como otros arriesgan la vida, yo también quiero pelear soy tan capaz como ustedes y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-Respóndeme con la verdad, ¿sabías que yo estaba aquí? – Inquirió con su seriedad habitual. Claire se preguntaba en dónde había quedado el Leon de hace unos minutos. Ya no valía la pena ocultarlo.

-Sí- Afirmó cabizbaja – No puedes decirle a nadie, yo soy tu refuerzo del gobierno Leon – El rubio comenzó a darle forma al puzzle.

-Esto no es un juego Claire, ¿qué diablos pensabas?, crees que tú sola ibas a conseguir controlar la infección, míranos ahora, estamos encerrados en este miserable cuarto, no sabemos ni siquiera en dónde demonios nos encontramos, he malgastado mi munición por salvarte ¿y tú eras mi refuerzo?- le cuestionó con sarcasmo y rabia – No entiendo cómo Hunnigan y el gobierno permitió esto.

Claire estaba dolida por sus palabras, pero eran verdad, se creyó valiente y capaz de conllevar sola esa situación, y no era así, por culpa de su ineficiencia Leon y ella estaban en peligro. Hunnigan pensaba que todo estaba bien, sin el comunicador difícilmente se enteraría de la situación, ella también había perdido su celular mientras huían, era una incompetente, Chris no tenía idea de lo que sucedía y Terra Save se enteraría de que en secreto era agente gubernamental. Sabiendo eso difícilmente seguiría cumpliendo labores en ambas instituciones.

-Se suponía que nada saldría mal, pero los nervios me traicionaron yo…no pensé que habían lickers...

-¡Me mentiste! – le gritó Leon interrumpiéndole. Ella se llevó ambas manos a la cara.

-¡Lo sé! - Le devolvió el grito – Ya no ganas nada cuestionándome, busquemos la manera de salir de acá de una buena vez. Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones.

-¿Salir de aquí Claire?, sin balas en nuestras armas con cientos de infectados afuera, ¿en qué mundo estás?…- La joven soltó un gruñido frustrada y comenzó a caminar a la salida del lugar, Leon sabía lo que haría era una impulsiva por excelencia, se aproximó a ella con pasos rápidos y la tomó del brazo con fuerza mientras murmuraba un "lo siento no quise decir eso".

-¡Déjame!, si soy un estorbo para ti déjame ir sola – Exclamó entre sollozos, estaba desesperada por lo que acaba de hacer. Leon la pegó a su pecho y la inmovilizó con sus brazos, pero Claire se las ingenió para golpearle el pecho con sus pequeños puños exigiendo ser liberada. – No me digas que te importo o que lo sientes, no me digas que me besaste porque me amas, no me toques no me hables, tenías que arruinarlo – ella dejó de golpearlo y comenzó a llorar desconsolada, Leon se impactó de escuchar todas esas palabras, ella no estaba bien psicológicamente y él había contribuido en su confusión y malestar emocional, se sentía horrible.

-¿Ya terminaste? – Ella asintió con la cabeza , se sentía avergonzada, todavía no se distanciaba de él. - ¿Me vas a dejar decirte algo sin que me empieces a golpear?, primero me muerdes, ahora me mueles a puños – Leon intentaba calmar los ánimos, más adelante arreglarían el asunto, ahora la prioridad era apaciguar a Claire y salir con vida de esa miserable ciudad.

-Esta bien me quedaré quieta y en silencio, pero si me dices algo cursi y patético, juro que te patearé las pelotas.

-Sólo quería decirte que tienes un trasero hermoso – Claire estalló en risa, estaba comenzando a cuestionar su salud mental, de seguro si la evaluaba un psiquiatra le diagnosticaría trastorno bipolar. Por un lado agradecía que Leon no le hubiese dicho nada romántico, pero a la vez sentía desilusión, ¿ qué tan estúpida podía llegar a ser?. Un hombre como Leon jamás se enamoraría de ella, si la besó fue por un impulso y ella pensando en teorías de amor.

"Eres patética Claire"

Podía sentir la vocecita interna en su cabeza, demostrándole lo imbécil que era.

Detestaba al amor, detestaba la confusión, detestaba a Leon y al maldito bioterrorismo. Al parecer insólitamente moriría en manos de esos cuatro.

Leon no imaginó que una misión sencilla terminaría así, todo había pasado tan rápido, primero el brote del virus G, eso de por sí ya era extraño, el agente no creía que aún experimentaran con él. La expansión se dio en una cuidad pequeña cercana a Alaska, luego vino la aparición de la pelirroja en el lugar, no entendía por qué nunca podían encontrarse en un lugar normal. Posteriormente los lickers y la falta de munición. Finalmente el beso… y ahora, enterarse que Claire era su compañera de misión.

-Claire, tu hermano escupirá mi tumba si no te saco de aquí, debes estar siempre conmigo me oyes, no te separarás de mi bajo ningún motivo, prométemelo.

-Lo… lo prometo, pero debes saber que los zombies nos devoraran, no habrá cuerpos que enterrar, no habrá tumbas ni nada.

-Sí, habrá tumbas simbólicas, ya sabes, todos dirán lo hermosos y buenos que éramos, que fuimos unos santos y muchas cosas más – Ella asintió, estaba de acuerdo con el sarcasmo de su amigo.

-Ahora dime, ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?- Indagó preocupada.

-Estoy pensando no me presiones.

-Leon, las ventanas – Claire lo advertía nerviosa al notar las manos asquerosas de los zombies que estaban sólo a unos cuantos segundos de entrar, Leon movía un pie con inquietud y preocupación - ¡Leon!

-¡Claire ya lo sé!

-¡Y te quedas ahí?, están rompiendo las ventanas. – Leon la silenció con un beso, no tenía propósito de callarla, sólo lo hizo porque se le dio la regalada gana. La mano fuerte y áspera de Leon se posicionó con habilidad sobre su mejilla, el idiota besaba bien y sabía cuando hacerlo. Hacía que todas las hormonas de la joven se revolucionaran haciéndola olvidar que los jodidos infectados amenazaban con entrar y arrasar con ellos, estaba siendo besada nuevamente por ese hombre en una situación de alto riesgo, era el sueño de muchas y ella estaba consciente.

La pelirroja no era una principiante besando y Leon mucho menos, ambos se mezclaban a la perfección.

-¿Qué sientes por mi? – Le preguntó ella al momento de finalizar el beso, Leon suspiró abrumado.

-Creí que no querías escuchar nada cursi – Claire no despegaba su mirada de él, los gemidos guturales de los zombies llenaban el ambiente, era lo menos romántico que habían presenciado en sus vidas, pero era la manera en que se habían conocido, tenía un significado especial para los dos, era el canto de los infectados como lo llamaba Leon. Sonrió ante su idea. Era increíble como nunca antes había visto a Claire con otros ojos, es decir sabía que era hermosa, habría que ser ciego para no haberlo notado, pero nunca se había percatado de lo bella que era, no sólo en el exterior, también lo era en el interior de su corazón. Estaba fascinado con esos ojos aguamarina eran los más lindos que había visto en una mujer – Yo…

La madera de una de las ventanas salió de su lugar haciendo que el resto de las tablas se desprendieran, los cuerpos podridos y torpes de los seres que caminaban sin vida comenzaron a entrar de forma inepta. Claire desenfundó su pistola y miró a su compañero.

-No te separes de mi.

_**Mujajajajaj (risa malévola) lo dejé en suspenso lo sé, soy de lo peor… ohhhh sé que este capítulo es algo complejo de entender, pero es necesario que comience así. En los próximos caps. Se vienen las explicaciones y entenderán por qué razón Leon y Claire están en ese lugar y por qué se están besuqueando. Todo se aclarará! Lo juro!  
**_

_**Espero les haya gustado y sus comentarios. **_

_**Gracias por leer, besos. Necesitamos más fics cleon por favor!  
**_


	2. A Disneyland

_**N/A: ohhhh sé que me tardé mucho tiempo, pero no los quiero aburrir relatado mis dramas. No me había detenido a ver la cantidad de reviews que he recibido por este nuevo fic, y me alegré mucho de ver que eran varios los que le dieron la oportunidad a este nuevo delirio que surgió de mi cabezota loca.**_

_**Gracias a: Borismortys, Sarah xx, Miku Redfield, hector r tapia 2, Vegeta `z girL, SKANDROSITA, Addie Redfield, M bidden, ClemMosser. **_

_**Sara Kennedy007: Hola n.n bienvenida a las locuras de mis fics, aquí está el nuevo cap. Espero te guste ^^ y no te desesperes jajajajja, me demoro en actualizar, pero al final siempre sigo lo que empiezo. Un beso.**_

_**Clauu: Hi!, gracias por tu comentario, bienvenida :D me sonrojaste con el halago ñ_ñ . Perdona la tardanza. Un abrazote de oso muy apretado, ojalá te guste el cap.**_

_**Jessica. Holas, si que necesitamos fics cleon, bienvenida y muchas gracias por el review. Claire ya no estará tan bipolar en este capítulo XD. Espero te agrade, te dejo un abrazote desde Chile.**_

_**Claire1002: HolaAAA gracias por tus lindas palabras ;_; me siento elogiada, muchísimas gracias. Aquí está el capí, sorry por la demora. Un besoooo. Y bienvenida!**_

_**Ahora si….**_

_**Capítulo dos: A Disneyland.**_

Claire se llevó una mano automáticamente a la nariz, el fuerte olor a podrido anegó sus fosas nasales, entrecerró levemente los ojos y reprimió una arcada al ver la carne grisácea de los zombies que se aproximaban a ellos, la piel se les caía a pedazos, era realmente asqueroso.

Los seres embobados y sin razonamiento avanzaban deseosos por devorar y desgarrar los órganos de sus cuerpos, los gemidos estremecedores brotaban en el ambiente. La horda de infectados no tardó en acumularse en la ahora desprotegida ventana. Leon aprovechó la lentitud de los pestilentes monstruos y desenfundó la H&K, sin titubear apuntó a la amenaza más cercana, los dos zombies que consiguieron entrar en la estancia empezaron arrastrar sus pies haciendo ademán de querer tomarlos con sus brazos mordidos y quebrados.

Tenían que salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes, apenas tenían 7 balas, aparentemente la pelirroja tampoco contaba con suficiente munición en su Matilda, así no conseguirían defenderse por mucho tiempo.

-¡Claire, necesito que intentes abrir la puerta trasera, es la única manera de huir! – exclamó el chico sin despegar la vista de los "muertos vivientes", la activista de Terra Save obedeció al instante, no le agradaba la idea de que Leon se enfrentase solo a toda esa manada de bichos asquerosos, sabía que él era muy capaz de eso y quizá más, pero no era Superman ni un Dios griego… sólo era un simple mortal como cualquier ser humano común.

Claire tuvo que ignorar sus pensamientos, no era momento de recriminaciones ni cuestionamientos. Corrió a la puerta, posó su blanca mano en el frío pomo, consiguió que el objeto de madera cediera un poco, sin embargo algo impedía que se abriera en su totalidad. Maldijo internamente al tipo que había reforzado ese refugio, irónicamente las ventanas se abrían fácilmente y la puerta parecía hecha de metal, merecía unas buenas felicitaciones por cumplir bien con su trabajo. Al parecer otras tablas de madera clavadas a la pared del resto del refugio se encargaban de trancar la salida desde afuera. La pelirroja trató de ejercer su peso sobre la puerta para tener más posibilidad de abrirla, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

-¡Leon no puedo!. – Gritó desesperada, no escuchó respuesta de parte del agente, más bien oyó un disparo y luego otro, giró su rostro y divisó al rubio quien estáticamente apuntaba a cualquier peligro que se le acercara. Los cuerpos abominables yacían en el suelo victimas de una bala certera en sus cabezas, un charco de sangre oscura y levemente coagulada no cesaba de expandirse por el piso. Nuevamente contuvo sus ganas de vomitar, maldición… había olvidado lo repugnante que era estar encerrada en medio de un ataque de armas bio-orgánicas.

El mencionado volteó hacia ella y la vio intentando desobstruir la única vía de escape que tenían.

- ¡Dale una patada! – ordenó con voz afligida y a la vez disparando una vez más, el resto del grupo de zombies comenzaba hacer su entrada en el lugar. – Claire, solamente me quedan dos balas – le informó mientras clavaba su cuchillo en el cráneo de un infectado.

La mujer comenzó a desesperarse, el fuerte latido de su corazón golpeándole el tórax era señal evidente… todo dependía de ella, Leon se estaba jugando la vida por defenderla, debía hacer algo. Sintió ganas de llorar, esa maldita angustia se hizo presente en su pecho.

Claire pateó la puerta con rabia y aguantó las ganas de liberar lágrimas, ¿En qué momento pensó en ser agente del gobierno?, ¿Cómo Leon ocultaba sus emociones?. Una vez más su intentó de abrir la puerta resultó funesto, posicionó sus ojos en el chico, se hallaba en problemas, ahora sólo se defendía con su cuchillo y a patadas, no pudo evitar sentirse inútil, él entregaba todo por protegerla y ella no era capaz de abrir una puerta roñosa.

-¡Hey! – Leon recibió la Matilda que Claire le aventó, gracias a sus buenos reflejos no falló en atraparla.

-No quiero que estés sin un arm…

-Sólo cúbreme. – Lo interrumpió molesta y nerviosa.

Tenía una idea en mente, no estaba segura de que fuera la mejor opción, pero no veía otra solución. Llevó su mano derecha a la granada que mantenía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero, sabía que la necesitaría, Leon se la había otorgado hace unas horas atrás diciéndole que la usara únicamente si la situación lo ameritaba. Claire tenía miedo de utilizarla en un espacio tan pequeño como en el que estaban, era una locura, lo sabía bien, pero no le quedaba más alternativa.

-Leon – el rubio terminó de neutralizar a un infectado, ladeó levemente el rostro escuchando a su compañera, pero evitó apartar su mirada de los zombies, estaba atento a derribar cualquier intento de ataque a Claire y a él. – Voy a usar la granada, no veo otra salida a esto.

-Estás loca – recriminó incrédulo.

-No sé tú, pero yo prefiero morir reventada por esta granada a morir siendo devorada por esos monstruos asquerosos – el hombre de ojos azules retrocedió en sus pasos, sin dejar de apuntar a la ventana que gracias al tumulto de infectados impedía que ellos mismos pudiesen entrar. De todos modos no estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia.

-Dame esa granada – Leon intentó arrebatársela de las manos, pero la chica fue más rápida y se lo impidió - ¡Claire, este no es el mejor momento para tus malditos impulsos!

La aludida ignoró las palabras de Leon y se acercó a la dichosa ventana, los portadores del virus G se inquietaron, desesperados estiraron sus manos enmarañadas y destrozadas en dirección a ella. Claire sintió lastima por todas esas personas inocentes que no merecían haberse convertido en esa clase de aberración, era increíble hasta donde podía llegar la maldad de algunos, haciendo sucumbir a una cuidad entera.

La Redfield quitó el seguro de la granada lanzándola en el suelo bajo el ventanal, corrió velozmente hacia Leon, quien exasperado y asustado le pedía a gritos que se alejara de allí. Apenas el agente la tuvo a su alcance la tomó por el brazo y la obligó a posicionarse tras unas cajas viejas que contenían algunas cosas inservibles, la chica cayó bruscamente al suelo sintiendo el peso de Leon sobre su cuerpo.

La fuerte detonación no tardó en oírse, varios pedazos de madera, polvo y carne pestilente de los zombies cayeron en parte de sus ropas y sus cabezas. Los corazones de ambos latían frenéticamente a causa del reciente momento de adrenalina. Estaban vivos, pero si no salían pronto de aquel lugar el reciente pronóstico de sus vidas cambiaría a uno fatídico. A duras penas quitaron los escombros que cubrían sus prendas, se incorporaron asombrados sin pronunciar palabra.

Gracias a la explosión se había formado una nueva opción de escapatoria, la mitad del refugio quedó reducido a ruinas, ahora estaba repleto del resto de los brazos y piernas mutiladas de los infectados a causa del reciente estruendo. Claire comenzó a caminar mirando desorbitadamente a sus alrededores, apenas comenzaba asumir lo que había pasado, sintió la mano fuerte y grande de Leon enlazarse con la suya, que era pequeña y delgada.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó usando un tono suave, ella asintió varias veces con la cabeza mientras sus grandes orbes aguamarina analizaban con sobresalto las extremidades cortadas de los zombies. - ¡Claire! – el rubio la sacudió sutilmente por los hombros haciéndola reaccionar, parecía que estaba en shock.

-Sí, Leon… estoy bien.

-Tenemos que irnos de acá, pronto llegaran más infectados, el ruido fuerte los atrae, ¡ Vamos muévete!.

.

.

.

.

Juntos emprendieron marcha hacia el oeste de la avenida, Leon se deshizo de unos cuantos seres fétidos en el camino, mientras Claire le seguía los pasos, llevaban 15 minutos caminando sin encontrar nada más que zombies y sangre por todos lados.

La cuidad estaba despoblada, no había rastro de sobrevivientes a la tragedia, todo estaba plagado y dominado por quienes padecían el virus. Era de noche, lo que indicaba que cumplían un nuevo día abandonados en el mismísimo infierno. El sonido que hacían las botas de la joven al contactar con el asfalto de las calles ya se volvía molesto para sí misma.

-¿A dónde vamos? – Inquirió exhausta.

-A Disneyland – respondió el chico, Claire esbozó una sonrisa, a pesar de todo Leon no perdía su toque sarcástico.

-Leon en serio, no saldremos de acá caminando… deberíamos buscar un nuevo refugio – propuso la pelirroja inspeccionando las casas y callejones con la vista. De momento no se veían amenazas cercanas. Kennedy guardó la Matilda de la chica en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, tomó una bocanada de aire mientras se tomaba la frente con los dedos medio y pulgar. – Podría ser ahí – Continuó argumentando la fémina, Leon siguió la dirección que ella apuntaba y bufó en respuesta.

-¿Para qué Claire?, para quedarnos un día entero encerrados… luego no podremos salir.

-Es mejor que estar aquí.

-¿Sabes?, te diré lo que es mejor; si tan sólo me hubieras dicho la verdad desde un principio no estaríamos aquí, así… mírate - masculló apuntándola de pies a cabeza, Claire tenía la cara manchada con polvo y su jean estaba roto. – Si hubieras sido sincera conmigo… eso sería mejor.

Aquellas palabras habían sido un golpe directo al pecho, Claire apretó la mandíbula dominando internamente las ganas de replicarle. Bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio.

-Iré a ver si ese refugio que mencionaste es "seguro" – Comentó el hombre haciendo comillas con sus dedos. Atravesó la calle, caminó al callejón y se introdujo en él, intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada, se giró mirando a la chica y realizó un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-¡¿Estás seguro?!.- Indagó fastidiada.

-¡A no ser que quieras armar un puzzle para buscar la llave que abra esta puerta! – Claire negó con la cabeza. Ahí estaba otra vez el sarcasmo.

-Estamos jodidos.- Murmuró.

La menor de los Redfield, sintió que algo rozaba su espalda, Leon gritó algo que ella no alcanzó a oír, lo único que hizo fue girarse sobre sus talones y encontrarse directamente con la asquerosa imagen.

Un maldito muerto viviente sin un ojo y con la mandíbula destrozada saliéndose de su lugar se abalanzó sobre ella impregnándole la horrible pestilencia en su olfato. De modo reflejo, Claire consiguió retenerlo con sus brazos delgados, pero ese hedor repulsivo que brotaba de su aliento la hizo contraer el rostro, vomitaría en cualquier momento. Sentía que cada vez perdía las fuerzas, como nunca antes le había sucedido el pánico comenzó a nublarle los sentidos. Liberó un grito y cerró sus ojos esperando ser mordida por el monstruo.

Leon corrió rápidamente como jamás lo había hecho, la misma sensación que se apoderaba de él cada vez que veía a esa mujer en peligro, siempre que la vida de Claire pendía de un hilo lo aquejaba la misma desesperación. Antes en Raccoon, en Hardville y ahora en Alaska…

No soportaba que alguien le hiciera daño a Claire, no, a ella no.

Sacó la Matilda de su bolsillo trasero y arremetió un balazo a la cabeza del zombie sin fallar a pesar de ir corriendo.

La pelirroja oyó el fuerte estadillo, hasta sintió como ese disparo conciso se introducía en los sesos blandos de su atacante, la sangre color rojo oscuro, rozando el morado, salpicó su rostro. El infectado cayó al suelo, Claire abrió los parpados respirando jadeante, el agente de la D.S.O avanzó hasta el cuerpo podrido y lo pateó varias veces.

Ella comenzó a llorar sintiendo rabia consigo misma por no haber notado la presencia del bastardo ser maloliente.

Estuvo tan cerca.- Pensó

Leon la escuchó sollozar y dejó de patear y destruir el cráneo de lo que quedaba de aquel engendro, se arrimó a ella y la tomó por los hombros, con insistencia y recelo la observó con un notorio dejo de horror en su mirada azul, por sobre todo la analizó con preocupación.

-Por lo que más quieras, dime por favor que no te mordió. – Suplicó angustiado, ella negó de inmediato, Leon la abrazó y la refugió en su pecho, se sentía más aliviado. – No pasa nada… no pasa nada.- Susurró en su oído.

-Perdóname… salió de la nada, no… no lo vi, Leon no lo vi, lo siento tanto. – Se disculpaba con dificultad, los fuertes gimoteos ahogaban sus palabras.

-Oye trasero hermoso, saldremos de esta, lo hemos hecho antes… podremos hacerlo ahora. Antes de que a ti te suceda algo yo voy a estar muerto cien veces, no dejaré que nada malo te pase.- Claire se aferró a la camisa del agente y comenzó a calmarse, sólo en los brazos de Leon conseguía esa paz.

-Soy la peor agente federal del planeta. – Comentó alejándose del torso de su compañero, éste limpió con sus pulgares algunos restos de sangre que teñían de rojo el fino rostro de Claire.

-Le puede pasar a cualquiera, tranquila… además si no fuera por ti, nunca habríamos salido de la pocilga en la cual estábamos.- Leon bajó la vista y tomó el arma que guardaba en su pantalón, se la devolvió a su dueña, ella la necesitaba más que él. La pelirroja la recibió con una leve sonrisa – Lo malo es que solamente le quedan 4 balas – informó.

-Podría ser peor James Bond.

_**B.S.A.A. Sede Washington **_

Jill no sabía cómo darle la información que poseía en sus manos a Chris, movió inquietamente la carpeta azul, exhaló aire y golpeó la puerta del despacho del capitán Redfield.

-Adelante.- Se escuchó desde el interior.

La rubia entró a la estancia con desasosiego en su semblante, el hombre sonrió al verla, no la había visto en toda la mañana, dentro de todo el estrés de los documentos y reuniones de la B.S.A.A, ver a su novia lo relajaba un poco. Chris se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Jill, la tomó por la cintura y la besó en los labios, ella correspondió cerrando sus ojos.

-Te extrañé. - expresó juntando su frente con la de mirada grisácea. La mujer suspiró nuevamente, realmente no servía para darle malas noticias a Chris. El castaño notó de inmediato que algo no andaba bien en ella, frunció el ceño y rompió la cercanía que tenían. - ¿Pasa algo?

-No tengo buenas noticias Chris.- Él la miró confuso, la agente sólo se limitó a entregarle la carpeta.

-¿Qué es esto? – inquirió preocupado, Jill bajó la mirada, no se sentía capaz de seguir con eso. Sin más rodeos el Redfield abrió la carpeta y comenzó a tomar consciencia de lo que leía, rápidamente la cerró de golpe y la dejó caer con brusquedad sobre el escritorio. La rubia lo abrazó por la espalda, pero él se zafó de sus brazos con rabia, se giró y la encaró visiblemente molesto, Jill tragó saliva, cuando Chris se ponía así la situación se volvía fea. – Lo sabías ¿no?

-Yo no creí que hubiera aceptado una misión tan pronto, sabía que la D.S.O le habría propuesto unirse a sus filas, debido a su respetable reputación en el ámbito del bioterrorismo, Chris, ella me pidió que no te contara nada porque no quería preocuparte. Además Terra Save no acepta activistas que trabajen para el gobierno.

-Es mi hermana – masculló – Tenía el derecho a saber.

-Lo siento. – Fue todo lo que pronunció Jill, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Odiaba haberle mentido.

-Según lo que decía el informe que nos envió Hunnigan llevan más de un día sin contactarse con ella ni con Kennedy, Claire está en peligro, ya habría regresado si fuese una simple misión. No pienso esperar la orden del gobierno para ir a buscarla.

Jill levantó sus orbes azul gris y lo miró asustada, no quería que Chris también pusiera en riesgo su vida.

-Si no sigues las normas corres el riesgo de que te suspendan y de que aumentes los problemas, no actúes por un arrebato. Claire es una chica fuerte y está con Kennedy, él la cuidara bien.- El mayor de los Redfield la fulminó con la mirada.

"Mala idea mencionar a Leon", le recordó su fuero interno.

-Iré a organizar un equipo de hombres, no dejaré que Claire pasé un día más en esa jodida cuidad – Chris comenzó a caminar a la salida del despacho llamando a la secretaria, Jill lanzó un gruñido mientras lo seguía.

-¡Chris, espera!

.

.

.

.

-Bueno es casi como Disneyland, pasaremos la noche seguros… eso creo.- Argumentó el rubio mientras obstruía la puerta del bar con una mesa.

Claire se sentó en la barra y dejó que sus ojos recorrieran todo el lugar, alzó una ceja al notar el refugio que había escogido Leon para pasar la noche.

-Deberíamos volver al laboratorio en donde nos encontramos la primera vez, debe estar por alguna parte el nombre del responsable de esto.- Propuso la pelirroja. El agente alzó una ceja.

-No encontramos nada en ese lugar, además estaba lleno de lickers, eso fue hace más de un día, imagina como debe estar ahora.- Claire hizo un puchero, se estaba hartando de no poder salir del Apocalipsis en el cual estaban.

-Leon – el hombre soltó un gruñido como respuesta, pues estaba concentrado en trabar las ventanas con sillas y mesas.- No me gusta tu concepto de Disneyland…

-Cállate Redfield, hablas demasiado.- Comentó acercándose a ella, con ese tono de voz masculino que la hacía enloquecer.

-Antes de que pasara todo ese alboroto de los infectados, yo te había hecho una pregunta.- El ojiazul sonrió de medio lado y le acarició la mejilla.

-Siento muchas cosas por ti Claire, debería odiarte por mentirme tan feo, pero no puedo… porque con sólo mirarte fijamente me haces temblar.- La pelirroja sintió su pecho inflado de orgullo al oír eso, se lamió el labio y juntó su boca con la él, lo único bueno de estar en ese holocausto eran los besos que compartía con el agente. El frenesí cada vez se hacía más fuerte, las manos de Leon ya estaban en sus caderas haciendo un suculento viaje por sus curvas. Claire se distanció del agente respirando alborotada, el chico chasqueó la lengua frustrado.

- Mira hay unas galletas aquí.- Habló la mujer acercándose a un mueble que contenía un frasco de vidrio con galletas.- ¿Quieres una?.- Preguntó dándole una mordida al alimento.

-No, quiero un baño de agua helada – Respondió con fastidio, Claire comprendió de inmediato la frustración sexual de Leon y no pudo evitar sonreír.

_**Ahhhh hasta aquí lo dejaré por ahora, me entretengo tanto escribiendo esto, en serio =D Sé que siguen habiendo cabos sueltos en la historia, pero no podía extender más el capítulo, quise centrarme en la huida de ambos, pero en el próximo se narraran los hechos que gatillaron este problema jajaja**_

_**Espero les haya gustado y por supuesto los comentarios.**_

_**Besotes y abrazos apretados de oso. Nos leemos luego.**_


	3. ¿Debería confiar, Leon?

_**N/A: Hola queridísimos/as lo primero es disculparme por la demora, este fic es especial para mi y no lo abandonaré, si me tardo en actualizar es porque mi vida es algo atareada a veces.**_

_**Noticia Valenfield dedicada a mi amiguita Miku Dixon (Norman es mío, sólo te lo comparto XD) te mereces la dedicación luego de hacerme un fic jajajaj linda, ojalá te guste!**_

_**Gracias por los reviews a: Fatty Rose Malfoy, ClemMosser, borismortys, hector r tapia2, mire2006, Miku Dixon, Vegeta` z girL, Sarah xx, SKANDROSITA, M Bidden, LadyKyaO. Beccax3**_

_**Clauu: Linda ñ.ñ, gracias por seguir siendo fiel al fic, amo tus reviews son muy animados jajajja a mi me encanta que te encante el fic XD, el trasero hermoso de Claire seguirá jajajjaja, ohhhh la voz de Leon (babas). Aquí está el capí, espero te guste. Besotes y abrazo de oso cariñosito jajajja, yo también adoro a los pandas y tengo un grave problema con los osos, creo que se nota o_O las dos estamos locas jajjaja.**_

_**saraKennedy007: Gracias por comentar, ohhh no! Por el momento no hay lemmon, de todos modos antes de uno doy aviso previo, por si alguien se incomoda, no sé si poner mi fic en rated M, siento que aquellos relatos son de trama más adulta y lo que escribo está más orientado a personas más jóvenes. Pero si te incomoda me avisas y lo cambio. Aún faltan muchas cosas, el fic tiene para unos cuantos capítulos más. Y mi fb es: Ary Avendaño Bravo (la foto de portada es una escena de TWD), espero me encuentres ahí. Un abrazo y que te guste el cap.**_

_**Capítulo tres: ¿Debería confiar, Leon?**_

La tensión del ambiente se podía cortar con el filo de una daga, sentados frente a frente en las tablas crujientes que componían el suelo del recinto en donde estaban, ninguno era capaz de articular palabra alguna, la Redfield no soportaba el silencio, era la peor tortura que podía padecer, más aún si tienes en frente a Leon Scott Kennedy.

-¿Seguro que no quieres una? – preguntó Claire dándole una mordida a la galleta que sostenía en sus dedos, Leon negó con la cabeza, tomó el mango de su cuchillo y clavó la punta de éste en el piso de madera que poseía el Bar, la pelirroja dio un pequeño brinco con la acción de su compañero y frunció el ceño molesta.

-¿Qué te pasa imbécil?, me asustaste – masculló la chica sin despegar su mirada azul verdosa de él. Leon fijó sus orbes en ella y se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo una risa sarcástica. La activista desvió su mirar hacia el suelo y suspiró abatida.- ¿Me odiaras siempre por no haberte dicho lo de mi cargo en la D.S.O?

-No es eso Redfield, estoy harto de esta situación, sé que Hunnigan está al tanto de que estamos sin munición ni comunicación, ella no es ninguna tonta, debe suponer que estamos en peligro, es el gobierno quien está impidiendo nuestro rescate. Siempre hay un motivo y me da coraje no saberlo.

-¿Qué ganarían perdiendo a Leon Kennedy?.- Inquirió alzando una ceja.

-No lo hacen por eso, no les conviene perderme, menos a ti. Claire, si te solicitaron unirte a la D.S.O no es por tu maravillosa reputación sobreviviendo a los atentados bioterroristas, es por tu cargo en Terra Save, el gobierno de los Estados Unidos lo quiere manejar todo, quién mejor que tú para acceder a la información que muchas veces Terra Save les ha negado – la pelirroja pestañeó incrédula, negó varias veces con la cabeza y soltó unos cuantos insultos.

-Bastardos – gruñó sintiendo la cólera brotar por sus poros, ahora entendía muchas cosas, se sentía utilizada y traicionada. Apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Eres demasiado ingenua, no ves las malas intenciones en nadie Claire, todavía recuerdo lo de Frederic_ Downing, puedo apostar mi vida a que no desconfiabas de él en un principio. – Claire le aventó una galleta en la cabeza, Leon comenzó a reír burlescamente mientras veía la frustración de su acompañante al haber fallado en su "atentado"._

_-¿Qué quiere el maldito gobierno de Terra Save?, no lo entiendo – espetó furiosa._

_-Es simple "cerecita", trabajas para una organización no gubernamental, es cierto que el gobierno la fundó luego de lo sucedido en Raccoon city, pero hay algunos que no quieren que las diversas pruebas que ustedes tienen del T- virus se revelen, los objetivos de Terra Save son justicieros y humanitarios, ustedes no tienen gente mala entre sus miembros. Lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo del gobierno. El tipo que se interesó en ti para la D.S.O debe ser un maldito infiltrado que trabaja para el mercado negro de virus, ya sabes… los típicos codiciosos que quieren renacer Umbrella._

La menor de los Redfield se puso de pie llevándose las manos directo a la cabeza, no pudo evitar pensar en Kirk Morrison, el hombre que le había propuesto ser agente, se tapó los labios mesurando con todas sus fuerzas las horribles ganas que tenía de mandar al diablo la misión. Con pasos decididos, caminó hasta la barra del bar en donde yacía una botella de whisky, la tomó entre sus manos temblorosas de rabia.

-Siempre es lo mismo ¿no?, Terra Save cae en la trampa, más bien, yo caigo en la trampa como una estúpida y vulgar rata. – Corrigió. - Pasó en Hardville y ahora aquí en Fairbanks, es mi culpa. – Susurró con un tono de voz consternado, se llevó la botella directo a los labios y bebió una gran cantidad, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como pasaba la ardiente bebida a través de su garganta.

Leon seguía los movimientos de la chica sentado en el suelo, suspiró y volvió a tomar el cuchillo entre sus manos.

-Claire, no puedo asegurar que todo lo que dije sea cierto – el rubio se incorporó guardando el arma blanca en su lugar, se aproximó hacia la activista y posó sutilmente la mano en su hombro. – Lo que sucedió hace 7 años en Hardville no fue culpa de Terra Save, y ahora mucho menos… sé que esto es algo muy extraño, lo que te dije es la idea más razonable que tengo. Pero sí puedo asegurarte que puedes confiar plenamente en mí.

La chica sintió un relajo al escuchar aquello, sin embargo la atormentaba un mar de dudas, Claire le cedió la botella a su amigo y giró el rostro mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-¿Debería confiar, Leon? – el rubio recibió el objeto que Claire le entregaba y fijó sus ojos azules en ella, manteniendo su habitual semblante inquebrantable. - ¿Debería confiar en alguien a quien le he mentido, siendo victima de otra mentira?, ¿Cómo sé que no me tienes rencor?

-Aquí no importa Terra Save, ni la D.S.O, ni los motivos por los cuales estamos acá; sólo sé que somos tú y yo, puedo decir con toda la sinceridad que tengo de que mi única misión en estos momentos es sacarte con vida de aquí, y si hay alguien en este mundo que jamás podría odiar eres tú.- bebió del líquido dorado que contenía la botella y le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado - ¡Cheers! – comentó guiñándole un ojo. Claire rió levemente.

-Fairbanks es un lugar pequeño en comparación a otras ciudades de nuestro país, pero dentro de todo no deja de ser un terreno gigantesco, aunque Hunnigan envíe un ejercito de agentes a buscarnos demoraran mucho tiempo en hallarnos, incluso si trabajan a mano con la B.S.A.A, estamos sin comunicadores y ocultos en un bar, jamás nos van a ver, imagino que Chris ya lo debe saber todo. – suspiró, pensando en lo estúpida que había sido, a causa de ello su hermano seguramente estaba en una crisis nerviosa buscándola por cielo mar y tierra. – Esto es como estar en Raccoon city una vez más – expresó la mujer recargando su cabeza en el hombro masculino de su compañero, Leon la envolvió con sus brazos dándole apoyo.

El agente no sabía de qué manera podía reaccionar cuando tenía a Claire tan cerca de su cuerpo, era una sensación demasiado singular. Por lo general él no toleraba el contacto físicos con muchas personas, siempre había sido muy cuidadoso con su espacio personal, quien lo sobrepasara debía ser muy importante en su vida. No era afectivo con nadie, y eso no se debía al entrenamiento que había recibido en el gobierno, simplemente era así, pero la mujer que reposaba en sus hombro lo transformaba por completo, con ella siempre había sido diferente, incluso desde que la había conocido. Realmente no encontraba respuesta para aquello.

-Yo… yo siento lo mismo – respondió titubeante – de todas maneras no nos pondremos a pensar en el sabor agridulce que nos dejó esa experiencia, al menos aquí no hay ningún Tyrant siguiéndonos. La prioridad es salir de este infierno cuanto antes. – La pelirroja asintió y se distanció de su pecho.

-¿Sabe agente Kennedy?, siento que en estas horas que hemos compartido lo conozco mucho más que en los doce años que llevamos de amistad.- El chico volvió acercarla a él y tragó saliva nervioso.

-Claire, hay algo que creo deberías saber – inmediatamente el entrecejo de la fémina se juntó.

_**Hace tres días, lunes 13 de septiembre del 2011.**_

_-¡No, no y no!, sencillamente no puedes aceptar Claire Redfield. ¡Demonios!, tú y tu hermano me volverán loca – chilló la rubia tomándose las caderas con ambas manos. La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa socarrona y continuó escogiendo qué prenda usar para asistir a la reunión que Kirk Morrison había fijado – era el actual recluta de agentes de la D.S.O – el hombre le había citado para esa misma tarde._

_-Jilly, el cabezota de mi hermano no tiene que saberlo ahora, si es lo que te inquieta, además sólo es una simple reunión para definir mi labor en la organización o más bien como agente federal. – Se quitó la camiseta deportiva que traía puesta y comenzó a probarse una blusa de estilo formal. - ¿Cómo me veo "cuñadita"? – Jill bufó y se sentó al borde de la cama de Claire. – Se me ve horrible, ¿verdad? – La mayor negó con la cabeza – entonces son los senos, se me ven enormes… lo sabía. – Expresó comenzando a desabrochar los botones._

_-¡No, no es eso tonta!, estoy preocupada… has permitido que esto vaya muy lejos, Claire. Imaginas lo que pasaría si Terra Save te descubre, entiendo que quieras erradicar el bioterrorismo, que quieras luchar por otros, pero debes estar consciente de algo; una vez que entras al campo de batalla no sales, y si lo haces probablemente sea muerta. Aquí la lucha ya no la das mediante los derechos humanos y los racionamientos, acá pelearás con la fuerza casi siendo irracional._

_La de los orbes aguamarina se sentó junto a la rubia, tomó la mano de Jill y sonrió ampliamente._

_-Jill, estoy consciente de todo lo que has mencionado, soy parte de esta lucha desde que puse un pie en Raccoon city aquel día de Septiembre. Desde Terra Save puedo contribuir pacíficamente, y amo hacerlo de ese modo, pero tengo fuerzas y ganas para batallar en contra de esos malditos bioterroristas, no puedo ignorar mis deseos por combatir. Esto es una guerra, mientras más soldados seamos es mejor. Y si muero… lo haré feliz, Chris te tiene a ti y a ese renacuajo que llevas aquí – posó su mano en el vientre de Jill que aún estaba plano, hace un mes se habían enterado de la noticia del nuevo integrante Redfield a la familia. – Chris merece descansar un tiempo para disfrutar de su familia, si yo puedo hacer lo que él hace lo haré gustosa, a diferencia de ustedes yo no tengo motivos para negarme a disputar contra los B.O.W. – Claire sonrió y le besó la mejilla. – Quiero que sean felices y que me dejen serlo, mi única dicha en este instante está en evitar que se produzcan más atentados._

_-Está bien, no le diré nada a Chris por ahora, pero prométeme que no aceptarás ninguna misión, sólo tienes tres meses de entrenamiento en el gobierno… no dudo que eres fuerte. Pero si te sucede algo, tu hermano se muere contigo y yo me muero con él – se tomó la frente angustiada, el simple hecho de mentirle a Chris la inquietaba. – Hazlo con calma, y por favor… por favor no aceptes ninguna misión._

_Claire volvió a ponerse de pie y caminó dándole la espalda a la ex miembro S.T.A.R.S, se situó junto al ventanal de su cuarto y admiró la cuidad de Washington. Por un lado se sentía mal de fingir ser valiente y que el ser una agente federal le resultaba fácil, pero sus pensamientos le decían que ocultar el verdadero motivo de su cita con Morrison la hacía realizar una buena acción. Chris y Jill no merecían estar tortuosamente preocupados por ella._

_-¿Me lo prometes? – escuchó una vez más, Jill usó un tono de voz preocupado._

_-Lo prometo – mintió, siendo incapaz de mirarla a los ojos._

_-¿A dónde vas? – inquirió Chris entrando en el cuarto, ambas mujeres se sobresaltaron y se miraron cómplices .Chris alzó una ceja un tanto consternado con la imagen de ambas chicas intercambiando miradas sin pronunciar un miserable monosílabo. – Claire te hice una pregunta – insistió._

_-Yo…_

_-Ella va a una conferencia esta tarde, entonces está escogiendo qué ponerse, eso es todo – Intervino la ojigris forzando una sonrisa._

_-Sin ofender cariño, pero le pregunté a Claire – nuevamente hicieron contacto visual, la pelirroja no sabía cómo salir del interrogatorio sin ser descubierta por su hermano, siempre que intentaba mentirle él terminaba descubriéndole._

_-¡Chris ya basta! – Gritó exaltada – ¿Acaso no me crees?, siempre es lo mismo contigo, necesitas razones y explicaciones por cualquier motivo ¡maldita sea! – Jill se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto dejando a ambos hermanos boquiabiertos. Chris se quedó parado observando a su hermana que tenía la misma expresión que él._

_-¿Qué demonios fue eso? – le preguntó el castaño aún sorprendido, Claire encajó las piezas del rompecabezas en su mente, Jill merecía un oscar por mejor actriz improvisada, era obvio que había hecho ese berrinche para ayudarla._

_-Eres un bestia hermanito, las embarazadas son así de sensibles ¿qué no sabes?- la chica lo vio con desaprobación. Chris se encogió de hombros ignorando lo ocurrido._

_-Qué queda para cuando tenga siete meses entonces, si va estar así todo el embarazo prefiero que me den una misión – Claire le dio un manotazo en el brazo._

_-¡Ve a disculparte ahora, Christopher! – ordenó cruzándose de brazos._

_-Después de que me digas a dónde vas – La pelirroja lo tomó por el brazo y lo obligó a salir del cuarto._

_-Discúlpate con Jill – el castaño iba a replicar, pero su hermana cerró la puerta de la habitación en sus narices. Chris liberó un bufido, entremedio de dos mujeres tan temperamentales terminaría perdiendo el juicio._

_-¡Jill! – comenzó a llamarla y Claire no pudo evitar sonreír. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Llevaba 15 minutos esperando que Kirk Morrison hiciera acto de presencia, Claire entendía que ser agentes federales era algo agitado y el tiempo valía oro, pero no concebía la idea de hacer esperar a una mujer. Una vez más revisó la hora en su móvil y comprobó que ya eran 20 minutos de retraso, bufó irritada y bebió un sorbo de la taza de café._

_-Lamento la demora – comentó una voz masculina, la pelirroja divisó al hombre y sonrió. Rápidamente el chico de cabello castaño claro se sentó en frente de ella._

_-Descuida, lo importante es que estás aquí, es un placer conocerte sólo habíamos tenido contacto vía correo – Kirk rió sutilmente y asintió con la cabeza._

_-Lo mismo digo señorita Redfield. Estoy muy contento de que haya venido de verdad es muy importante lo que tengo que comunicarle. – Claire se quedó observándolo sin decir nada, aquel individuo le recordaba a alguien, su rostro atractivo y sus facciones se le hacían muy familiares, al igual que sus orbes celestes, pero lo que más llamaba su atención era la caballerosidad que poseía, por estar perdida en sus memorias no había oído nada de lo que Morrison hablaba._

_-Disculpa, sé que puede sonar extraño y por Dios no me vayas a mal interpretar, pero ¿tú y yo nos habíamos visto antes? – el castaño dejó a un lado los papeles que le estaba enseñando y dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa seductora._

_-Probablemente – musitó, Claire odiaba que la D.S.O tuviera empleados tan atractivos, incluía a su amigo Leon en aquella definición. El chico posicionó la vista en los documentos – El mundo es pequeño, quizás nos conocemos sin saberlo. Pero lamento decirle que si hubiera visto a una mujer como usted no olvidaría su rostro… ahora estoy golpeándome internamente por no haberla conocido antes._

_-Kirk, me gusta tu estilo, sólo que llámame Claire… tengo alergia con las formalidades – ambos rieron._

_-Lamentablemente dispongo de poco tiempo, Claire – la aludida sonrió al escuchar su nombre mencionado por él, una vez más contactaron de manera visual sin molestarse en ocultar el flirteo. – Se ha reportado un brote en Fairbanks, Alaska para ser más exactos… es una cuidad pequeña, no en exceso, pero por muy reducido que sea su territorio no podemos permitir que la infección siga expandiéndose, la verdad lo que sucede es muy similar a como inició todo en Raccoon city, no queremos alarmar a la población, pero en algunos barrios de Fairbanks han encontrado personas mutiladas y todo indica que están experimentado con el G – virus, debido al comportamiento que han descrito de las personas que se han infectado. Como puedes ver; la situación está controlada y por eso queremos ser discretos, la B.S.A.A no sabe de esto, vuelvo a repetir no queremos alarmar a las personas… y ellos no son sutiles para trabajar, sin desmerecer la importante labor que cumplen… claro._

_Claire asintió y observó las imágenes que Kirk le enseñaba, contenían los cuerpos sin vida hallados en Alaska. No había duda, era obra del virus G._

_-¿Qué tendré que hacer? – indagó curiosa._

_-Es una misión sencilla, pero no menos riesgosa que otra; Leon Kennedy fue enviado hace unas horas, él está intentando localizar el laboratorio en el cual realizaban la experimentación, no sabemos si esto es obra de Tricell se supone que dicha compañía desapareció cuando tu hermano estaba en África, pero sabes que estos desgraciados siempre dejan un legado. – La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar el nombre de su compañero de Apocalipsis._

_-Kirk, no me digas que tendré que ir a Alaska – el nombrado asintió, y la miró confundido, Claire botó el aire fuertemente por la nariz – Veras, conozco a Leon de hace muchísimos años, es mi amigo… no nos vemos siempre, ni tampoco somos confidentes, pero Leon me tiene cariño y yo a él, no le gustará saber que estoy trabajando con ustedes y lo peor de todo, le puede decir a Chris y si mi hermano lo sabe… olvídense de tenerme como agente. Todo el mundo tiene un problema con protegerme como una niña._

_El castaño carraspeó y ordenó los documentos que había esparcido por la mesa, el mesero se les acercó preguntando si querían algo más. La pelirroja se negó amablemente a consumir otro aperitivo, Kirk en cambio pidió un capuchino, a los pocos minutos el muchacho trajo el pedido._

_-Claire, eres una mujer valiente y no hay nadie mejor que tú para esta misión, tienes experiencia de sobra con ese tipo de infectados. Si te preocupa lo del agente Kennedy podemos hacer algo muy simple. – La menor de los Redfield ladeo la cabeza y no disimuló lo intrigada que estaba. – Le diremos a Hunnigan que no diga nada, soy su superior y no puede desobedecerme, simplemente llegaras a Fairbanks y esperarás a que Ingrid te envié las coordenadas exactas en donde se localice el dichoso laboratorio, pero para eso debemos esperar a que Kennedy nos informe. Dirás que vas a una charla por los derechos humanos (enviada por Terra Save), y a tu amigo puedes decirle exactamente lo mismo. No conozco al señor Kennedy, lleva bastante tiempo cumpliendo labores en la D.S.O, y yo ingresé hace unos meses, por cosas del destino no hemos coincidido… me han hablado bien de él…es uno de los mejores agentes, no podemos permitir que ponga en riesgo su vida realizando solo aquella misión, Claire tienes que aceptar, te necesitamos._

_La activista movía su pie nerviosamente, si aceptaba se arriesgaba a perder su puesto en Terra Save, le mentiría a Jill y Chris, quizás a Leon también, pero todo era por una causa de peso, podía salvar millones de vidas y evitar que la historia de Raccoon city se repitiera. Prefirió quedarse con el último de sus razonamientos. Sin más rodeos aceptó la misión._

_-Gracias Claire, millones de vidas te lo agradecerán sé que en compañía de Kennedy encontrarán al culpable._

.

.

.

.

_Claire entró en la casa que compartía con su hermano y Jill, desde que se había mudado de New York a Washington no sentía esa soledad de entrar a un apartamento frío y sin ambiente fraternal. Gracias a la rubia, la casa que alguna vez fue de sus padres hoy relucía hermosa y llena de vida, el jardín cada vez tenía más flores, los muebles eran modernos y llamativos al mismo tiempo, debía reconocerlo… Jill tenía buen gusto para la decoración. Además pronto un niño alumbraría el hogar. La pelirroja arrojó las llaves en el sofá y se tumbó con pereza sobre éste. _

_Tenía miedo, ¿qué sucedería si la misión no era tan simple como Morrison la describía?, ¿qué haría si Terra Save la descubría?... y qué diría al momento de ver a Leon, en sus últimos encuentros, el rubio había mostrado un comportamiento extraño, estaba distante y se irritaba con facilidad. Claire tenía un horrible presentimiento, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, seguiría las indicaciones de Kirk y todo saldría bien._

_Su celular comenzó a vibrar sacándola de sus divagaciones, la chica contestó a pesar de que el número figuraba como oculto._

_-Agente Redfield activa la pantalla – reconoció la voz de Ingrid de inmediato, en seguida, Claire se incorporó e hizo lo ordenado. – Necesitamos que te dirijas lo antes posible a Fairbanks, Leon está en el objetivo… aparentemente todo indica que es una base de experimentación, aunque él no ha solicitado refuerzos, Morrison insiste en que vayas._

_-Entendido – la pelirroja iba a cortar la comunicación pero su interlocutora se lo impidió._

_-Espera… ¿por qué razón tengo que mentirle a Leon?, Kirk me ordenó que no dijera nada a nadie, menos a él; ¿Qué sucede, Claire?, creí que eran amigos. No le veo lógica a ocultarlo. – la activista suspiró con fastidio._

_-Si son órdenes de Kirk supongo que debemos acatarlas, voy a la base ahora mismo, ¿con cuánto armamento iré? – averiguó, haciendo caso omiso a la duda de la morena._

_-En el avión privado te lo darán.- masculló irritada, Hunnigan detestaba los misterios absurdos, no entendía el por qué de la mentira._

_-Perfecto – la mujer de gafas cerró la transmisión sin despedirse ni pronunciar nada más, Claire liberó una bocanada de aire y sin titubear se dirigió a su cuarto a vestirse, debía aprovechar que Chris y Jill no estaban en casa._

_Se vistió velozmente y dejó una pequeña nota en la mesita de noche del Redfield antes de salir._

"_hermano, me surgió una conferencia de improvisto… prometo llamarte en cuanto pueda. Cuida a Jill y al renacuajo. Te quiero"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_En tiempo breve la pelirroja llegó al punto de encuentro, abordó el avión privado que la llevaría a Alaska, el piloto le informó qué armas podía llevar, Claire seleccionó una Matilda, prefirió no llevar nada más que dicha arma y algunas balas; a pesar de todo debía aparentar que sólo iba a una conferencia. No podía ir cargando un arsenal de alto calibre.  
_

_-La dejaré en una azotea cercana al lugar en donde se ubica Kennedy. – informó el piloto, la mujer le dedicó un movimiento afirmativo mientras recargaba su arma._

_No pudo evitar sorprenderse con lo rápido que fue el viaje, apenas habían tardado una hora, Claire sabía que los aviones privados eran veloces pero no imaginó qué tan rápidos podían llegar a ser, ahora comprendía el afán de Leon por lo tecnológico y eficaz. Descendió del avión y se despidió del piloto llamado Ralf, un hombre simpático y amable, estaba segura que lo extrañaría en unos cuantos minutos._

_Echó un vistazo al lugar, no había nada fuera de lo común, las personas vivían su ritmo habitual, calles atestadas de vehículos, transeúntes… nada que no saliera de lo cotidiano. Su móvil comenzó a vibrar._

_-Claire, ya estás en el objetivo, ¿qué esperas para entrar?- la pelirroja vaciló unos instantes._

_-Me dirijo ahora mismo – fue todo lo que pudo decir, los nervios de enfrentarse a Leon la estaban carcomiendo, no se sentía capaz de mentirle por mucho tiempo. Hunnigan frunció el ceño._

_-No sigas perdiendo el tiempo.- reprochó, Claire dio por terminado el dialogo y guardó el móvil en su bolsillo trasero, al parecer su relación con la morena no sería la mejor._

_Siguió las indicaciones que le habían dado y sin mayores problemas pudo localizar el nombrado laboratorio, se ubicaba en las dependencias de una antigua fabrica de juguetes abandonada, al entrar no vio más que habitaciones vacías y carentes de vida, todo estaba en el suelo, no se veían signos de zombies o lickers ni nada sospechoso. Sólo lo tradicional, tubos de ensayo, documentos sobre el virus, pero en ninguno se nombraba al" monarca" de la experimentación._

_Y lo peor de todo es que no había rastro de Leon por ningún lado. Era un espacio diminuto para ser un laboratorio, Claire no demoró en revisar el primer piso sin tener inconvenientes, cuando estaba dispuesta a tomar el ascensor y registrar el resto de los niveles, un sonido estridente se hizo escuchar. Buscó desde qué lugar había provenido aquel estruendo y si su canal auditivo no fallaba era precisamente del segundo piso. Subir por medio del elevador no era la idea más inteligente, debía ser discreta… corrió a las escaleras y comenzó a subir desenfundando la Matilda._

_Sus orbes verdosos divisaron el cadáver podrido de un infectado, arrugó la nariz al sentir el mal olor que emanaba, el segundo nivel era diferente al primero, el último tenía tres divisiones, mientras que el actual era estrecho y se componía de un largo pasillo con cuatro puertas a cada lado. Claire pasó lentamente por el lado del cuerpo pestilente, intentó abrir la primera puerta a su izquierda, pero se encontró con que estaba cerrada._

_-Mierda – susurró._

_A sus espaldas de escucharon unos gemidos guturales y desgarradores, la pelirroja los conocía bien, se giró sobre sus talones y apuntó a la puerta que tenía en frente, los monstruos saldrían de ahí, lo sabía… de improvisto la puerta se abrió de golpe, un hombre había sido el responsable, ambos se miraron sorprendidos._

_-¡Al suelo! – ordenó la pelirroja, el chico obedeció al instante, Claire disparó dos veces deshaciéndose de los tres molestos bichos que seguían al rubio._

_-¿Claire? – preguntó atónito mientras se ponía de pie._

_-Creo que estamos destinados a encontrarnos así. – Respondió regalándole una sonrisa. Leon sonrió de igual modo._

_**Espero les haya gustado el cap. 3 yo la paso de maravilla escribiéndolo XD como verán, estoy narrando los hechos que dieron el inicio de todo esto, ya en el próximo retomaré la trama normal, pero es importante aclarar los detalles.**_

_**Un abrazote de oso como siempre, espero los comentarios con una gran sonrisa, ¡Gracias por leer!, agradezco a quienes siguen el fic y lo han puesto en sus favoritos, me hacen tan feliz =D**_

_**Cuídense y nos leemos pronto.**_


	4. Thomas

_**N/a: Hi! Everybody ¿Cómo andan?, espero que de lo mejor ^^. Bueno mis queridos lectores cleon, creo que esta vez merezco la muerte por tardarme tanto, pero como dije antes, éste no es un fic muy largo ( serán unos 10 a 12 caps.), por ende, trato de hacer los capítulos un tanto extensos y que no sólo se basen en una temática, porque a diferencia de mis trabajos anteriores, esta historia no es pura miel y rosas ni drama estilo telenovela :/ me cuesta escribirlo ya que hay que narrar algo de acción y muchos zombies xD, de todos modos, sorry por la demora.**_

_**Capítulo dedicado a mi amiga hermosa Clauu :3 que me apoya constantemente, te quiero muuucho linda!**_

_**También quería recomendarles un fic muy bueno llamado : Apocalypse de Alyssa Steel, un excelente cleon, lo recomiendo!**_

_**Gracias por los reviews a: mire2006, Miku Dixon, Sarakennedy007, CMosser, Clauu, M Bidden, SKANDROSITA, Sarah xx (te amo), Claire Redfield, Claire 1002, hector r tapia2, Alyssa Steel, borismortys y a Pily – Chan.**_

_**Capítulo Cuatro: Thomas**_

_Tres veces la misma situación, la sensación de __ Déjà__vu __era inevitable, al parecer el destino insistía en que se toparan en medio de un holocausto viral. Leon estaba completamente incrédulo, todavía no lo asumía, ni mucho menos conseguía convencerse así mismo de que a quien tenía frente a sus ojos era Claire._

_-¿Cóm…?_

_-No hay tiempo para preguntas, Leon – lo interrumpió la mujer avanzando decidida en sus pasos._

_-Pero…_

_-¡Debemos impedir que esto se expanda!.- Expresó la pelirroja mientras aceleraba su andar casi al punto de correr, estaba dispuesta a subir al tercer nivel del laboratorio. El rubio la siguió sin titubear y la frenó abruptamente tomándola por un brazo. Claire alzó una ceja al notar el agarre y la fuerza innecesaria que Leon ejercía en su extremidad._

_-Yo no lo haría si fuese tú. – La chica frunció el ceño notando cada vez más la confusión de la situación. _

_-Pe… pero manejo información de buena fuente y estoy segura de que acá está el responsable del atentado, y no tardará en liberar el virus, no podemos perder más tiempo. Leon, se repetirá la misma historia que en Raccoon City. – Argumentó la joven, sin embargo el agente no cambió su expresión y continuó mirándola inexorablemente. Claire intentó zafarse de la mano masculina, pero la mirada asesina que el hombre le dedicó le hizo permanecer quieta y en silencio._

_-Sé todo lo que acabas de mencionar, manejo exactamente la misma información, no sé cómo la obtuviste, pero todo lo que me has dicho es correcto – la activista tragó saliva y apartó la mirada de manera nerviosa. – Es demasiado tarde, el supuesto líder del laboratorio o jefe de la experimentación "G- 2" como la habían denominado está muerto. Yo lo maté, tuve que hacerlo._

_-¡Qué! – gritó la Redfield, Leon la hizo callar tapándole la boca con la palma de su mano._

_-Claire, ese sujeto se había inyectado el virus, no sé los porqué de su actuar ni de su decisión, tal vez para no quedarse atrás, ya sabes; como William Birkin, Albert Wesker y todos los otros desquiciados esos. – Le explicó en murmullos, quitó la mano de su boca dejando a la vista la expresión anonada de la fémina._

_La activista no sabía qué pensar ni qué hacer, Morrison había sido bastante claro en sus órdenes. La misión era explícitamente desmantelar el laboratorio y hallar al responsable, quien supuestamente se encontraba en Fairbanks, debían llevarlo con vida y hacer las interrogaciones correspondientes acordes con la investigación. Era insólito que Leon no manejase las mismas indicaciones que ella, a final de cuentas; la misión era la misma para ambos. Algo andaba mal… la muerte del científico complicaba todo el panorama._

_-Entonces…_

_-Llegue tarde – sentenció Leon completamente enfadado. – Debemos ser discretos, el tercer piso está atestado de lickers, conseguí pasar desapercibido siendo lento y silencioso, pero en el camino me acecharon dos infectados, los cuales neutralizaste… quise deshacerme de ellos en cuanto los vi, pero no llevaba la ametralladora cargada así que sólo corrí como idiota, de todas maneras evita disparar no podemos llamar su atención. Ya es un milagro que no estén acá._

_Leon cargó la TPM y le tendió algo a Claire con su mano, la chica observó el objeto y lo recibió sin rodeos. Era una granada explosiva, la sostenía con cierto temor puesto que aún no se manejaba de manera experta con ellas._

_-Recuerdas que una vez cuando estábamos algo ebrios te enseñé como utilizarla. – la de los orbes aguamarina asintió con la cabeza y sonrió al recordar la anécdota. Leon también la siguió con las risas, aprovechó la distracción la mujer para analizarla mejor, estaba algo diferente y el cambio le sentaba de maravilla, se veía más segura en sí misma, mucho más mujer, sumamente llamativa y hermosa, sobre todo cuando sonreía. Carraspeó levemente regresando a la realidad, no era tiempo para pensar banalidades mucho menos de ese tipo, y peor aún con ella que únicamente era su amiga. – Úsala sólo de ser necesario – aconsejó, Claire la guardó en su bolsillo y le guiñó un ojo._

_-¿Crees que la cuidad esté…?. – no se atrevía a continuar con la interrogante. Todo se estaba saliendo de su lugar, al menos agradecía que Leon no indagará de más por su presencia en la ciudad. Tampoco podía llamar a Hunnigan e informarle de los últimos acontecimientos, no en frente del rubio cenizo._

_-No, quizás aún queden partes limpias, le pediré a Ingrid que me envíe un reporte y tú intenta avisarle a la B.S.A.A necesitamos ayuda, y si viene tu hermano mucho mejor. - Claire sólo asintió y se alejó un poco del agente para revisar su celular._

_Leon llamó a Hunnigan, la morena respondió al instante, ambos activaron las pantallas del comunicador._

_-Por fin das señales de vida, Kennedy – señaló la mujer de anteojos - ¿Cómo va todo?_

_-No muy bien, al menos no para ponerse a bailar. – La pelirroja realizó una mueca divertida al oír la conversación. Adoraba el sarcasmo de Leon, siempre y cuando no estuviese dirigido a su persona._

_Comenzó a teclear un mensaje aprovechando la distracción de su amigo._

"_Hunnigan, no te preocupes por el secreto, se lo diré a Leon muy pronto. Pide apoyo a la B.S.A.A. necesitamos ayuda o de lo contrario Fairbanks caerá"._

_Oprimió la opción de envío y cuando estaba dispuesta a guardar su teléfono móvil y aproximarse a Leon sintió que unos dedos se clavaban duramente en la tela de su pantalón, al instante descendió la mirada y abrió los ojos sorprendida y a la vez llena de miedo, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la columna. El infectado al cual le había disparado hace unos momentos para salvar a Leon no estaba acabado del todo. Los ojos sin vida del ser pestilente se posaron sobre los suyos, la capa grisácea que los cubría estremeció por completo el corazón de la activista, aquel hombre no merecía un final así, ahora no era más que una simple aberración. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentir que los infectados clamaban piedad para que pusieran fin a su martirio, la idea era insólita estaba consciente de eso. Ahora sólo quedaba el lamentable resultado de una victima más del bio- terrorismo._

_La boca ensangrentada del zombie se abrió con evidentes intenciones de alimentarse, la mujer no espero un segundo más y no dudó en aplastarle la cabeza con su otra pierna. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando percibió la suela de su bota impactar y reventar el cráneo del muerto viviente, el sonido de los sesos y el líquido esparcido por el suelo le revolvió el estomago por completo._

_Claire abrió los ojos y se encontró con Leon mirándola impactado, el agente comenzó a negar con la cabeza, la voz de Ingrid se escuchaba de fondo exigiendo saber qué demonios sucedía. A los pocos segundos el chillido desgarrador y agudo se hizo escuchar, un licker alarmado por el reciente ruido se aproximó a Claire velozmente bajando desde el tercer piso en menos de un parpadeo. El nerviosismo provocó que el móvil del rubio cayera al suelo quedando hecho trizas, pero él ignoró por completo ese detalle y comenzó a disparar en dirección al B.O.W. Claire le siguió desenfundando la Matilda._

_El licker que se desplazaba por las paredes y el techo de la estancia cayó abruptamente al suelo, ambos pararon de disparar. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas al igual que el palpitar de sus corazones. El arma bio-orgánica padeció de espasmos antes de perder la existencia. Los orbes azules de Leon se posaron en Claire._

_-¿Estás bien? – inquirió preocupado, la chica volvió a recargar su arma, el agente tomó aquello como un "sí". –¡ Rápido Claire! Tenemos que salir y alarmar a las autoridades para evitar un desastre._

_-Tienes razón, vamos – la pelirroja comenzó a dirigirse a la salida y a la vez puso la pistola en su lugar. Leon la seguía mientras buscaba desesperado más munición para la TPM, registró todos los bolsillos de su chaleco antibalas y sus pantalones, pero no halló nada._

_-Mierda – espetó furioso. Resignado desenfundó la H&K VP70 y se equipó con ella._

_Bajaron rápidamente al primer piso, afortunadamente el camino estaba limpio y no tuvieron mayores inconvenientes. Claire fue la primera en llegar a la puerta que los conduciría a la salida, se volteó y miró a Leon buscando aprobación para abrirla. El hombre asintió levemente. Respiró profundamente y se dispuso abrir, empujó la puerta metálica y fría dejando que la luz del día llegara directamente a sus rostros, ambos gesticularon una mueca de molestia al percibir la iluminación puesto que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad del laboratorio._

_El agente de la D.S.O se llevó una mano a los ojos y los frotó con fuerza, Claire hizo lo mismo pero de manera sutil. La chica iba comenzar a caminar, la calle se veía vacía y sin amenazas aparentes, Leon le tocó el hombro y con un gesto le dejó en claro que él iría al frente, la pelirroja gruñó y se situó tras su espalda a regañadientes._

_Comenzaron avanzar con pasos firmes y seguros, la avenida por donde habían salido se veía solitaria sin ninguna persona deambulando, evidentemente no era una buena señal. La Redfield frunció el ceño y distinguió la presión extraña que dominaba y presionaba fuertemente en su pecho. Era un mal presentimiento, de eso no cabían dudas._

_-No lo logramos – masculló. _

_-No estoy tan seguro – respondió Leon incapaz de quitar los ojos de una silueta que se aproximaba torpemente a lo lejos._

_-Trágate tu optimismo, conmigo no sirve soy demasiado realista. – el chico bajó la cabeza y se quedó contemplando la pistola que sostenía en sus manos._

_-¿No lo acabarás? – indagó perpleja. El rubio negó y regresó la vista al infectado. – Puede atacar…_

_-Trágate tus consejos, sé lo que hago. – Replicó molesto, tomó la empuñadura de su cuchillo y fijó la vista en el zombie, con un movimiento ágil lanzó el objeto filoso y lo clavó de manera precisa en medio de la frente del ser que padecía el virus. Al instante el cuerpo en estado de descomposición cayó al asfalto de la calle, la pelirroja siguió todo el movimiento con sus pupilas y sin darse cuenta no cerró la boca en ningún momento, sacudió la cabeza y observó al agente._

_-Eso fueron más de seis metros de distancia._

_-Te dije que sabía lo que hacía, cerecita. – Claire esbozó una sonrisa torcida en los labios al oír el apodo, maldecía el día en que le había mencionado a Leon como la llamaba su último novio, el rubio se mofaba del mote y lo utilizaba para fastidiarla._

_-Eres un engreído agente 007._

_Leon fingió ignorarla tomando una actitud de soberbio, los dos se aproximaron al cadáver que permanecía extendido en el cemento, el agente se agachó al lado de éste y registró los bolsillos de sus prendas, encontrando la billetera del hombre y una navaja, cogió esta última y echó un vistazo a las tarjetas, liberó un bufido dejándolas en donde estaban, Claire quitó el cuchillo de la cabeza podrida mesurando y controlando internamente las ganas de vomitar. Leon recibió su arma blanca limpiándola en la misma ropa del zombie luego de eso volvió a ponerla en su respectiva posición._

_-Tomaré prestada tu navaja, George – murmuró el rubio, la pelirroja le dedicó una mirada desaprobadora. _

_-¡Ayuda!_

_Ambos buscaron desde dónde había provenido el grito de auxilio. Súbitamente se abrió la puerta de un edificio apareciendo a los pocos segundos una mujer arrastrándose y gritando atemorizada, Claire no lo pensó y corrió hacia ella que estaba a unos pocos metros, Leon no tuvo más opción que ir tras su compañera, cuando ambos estaban a escasos centímetros de la chica que bramaba por ser ayudada una horda de infectados reventó los ventanales del edificio, al instante, los bichos repugnantes se aproximaron a ellos, eran más de cincuenta zombies aparecidos en menos de un minuto. Parecía imposible de controlar, sólo podían escapar._

_Leon tomó a Claire por la muñeca obligándola a retroceder, la chica lo observó angustiada, él sólo bajó la mirada y realizó un movimiento de negación con la cabeza._

_-No podemos dejarla – gruñó exasperada, Leon volvió hacerla alejarse de la escena, esta vez Claire protestó y se liberó de su agarre, arrebatadamente comenzó a caminar rápidamente en busca de la mujer que permanecía en el suelo, todos los infectados se dirigían a ella. Claire escuchó un disparo a sus espaldas, volteó como acto reflejo y visualizó a Leon cubriéndole. Cuando giró el rostro entendió a qué se refería el agente, la mujer ya había sido mordida en su pierna. Aunque la rescatasen no tendrían tiempo suficiente para encontrar una vacuna. Los gritos de la chica le arrancaban parte del alma, se sentiría culpable el resto de sus días. No podía dejarla allí._

_-¡Claire! – la llamó el agente._

_La activista desenfundo la Matilda y apunto directamente a la cabeza de la joven, ella sólo cerró los ojos, Claire comprendió que estaba lista, jaló el gatillo y disparó, con eso bastó para acabar con el sufrimiento de la muchacha, todos los infectados posaron su atención en la menor de los Redfield, por modo instinto y animal caminaron en dirección a ella, mientras que otros no tardaron en devorar el cuerpo sin vida de la chica._

_Leon se equipó con la escopeta, no tenía mucha munición en dicha arma, pero era necesaria en esos momentos, Claire corrió en dirección a su amigo esquivando a los zombies que acechaban su camino, el rubio comenzó a disparar para facilitarle la tarea, los dos sabían que era un error, los balazos atraerían a más cantidades de infectados._

_-¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó agitada, Leon no contestó y gastó la última bala de la escopeta en hacer caer a dos infectados que estaban peligrosamente cerca, sin pronunciar monosílabo le tomó la mano y juntos comenzaron a correr, a medida que avanzaban los gritos de las personas aumentaban al igual que las bocinas de los vehículos que atestados en la carretera intentaban escapar de Fairbanks, algunos policías y otros organismos especiales intentaban combatir a las hordas de zombies, pero el esfuerzo era inútil, la expansión ya era masiva, no había vuelta atrás. Por cada vía de escape que encontraban factible se manifestaban barreras, autos incendiados, tumultos de infectados, todo era un caos, o más bien un infierno._

_El agente observó la calle, aparentemente no tenían más opción que ocultarse dentro de un sitio, sin munición no conseguirían absolutamente nada. Se odió por la decisión hasta se sintió horrorizado por caer rendido ante el pánico de perder su vida, aunque más bien no entendía por qué razón protegía a Claire de la manera en que lo hacía, siendo que ella estaba actuando completamente extraña y lo había expuesto a morir hace unos instantes. De todas maneras no le importaría perder la vida por ella._

_-¡Leon! – el aludido salió de su cuestionamiento interno al escuchar la voz de la Redfield y divisó a los zombies que se dirigían directamente hacia ellos, esta vez no cometerían el mismo error, seguro de su actuar abrió la puerta de la estancia y se introdujo con Claire. Agradeciendo que la maldita puerta no estuviese trancada ni nada por el estilo, rápidamente observaron el lugar buscando visualmente algún objeto que les ayudase a trancarla, una mesa de tamaño mediano fue la mejor opción, la tomaron y la posicionaron sobre la puerta. _

_Los gemidos de los seres sin raciocinio se oían un poco más lejanos, pero los golpes que ejercían sobre su nuevo refugio serían permanentes, no se irían hasta conseguir entrar._

_-Al parecer esto era un… - Claire no encontraba las palabras para definir el lugar en donde estaban. Quería intentar calmar los ánimos, sabía que Leon estaba molesto. Por alguna razón extraña no soportaba que él se enfadara con ella._

_-Era una bodega – contestó analizando el lugar, era pequeño, pero perfecto para ocultarse, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por tablas de maderas y la puerta trasera parecía estar cerrada de igual modo, habían algunas cajas que podrían utilizarse como asientos. – No es el palacio de Buckingham, pero al menos nos mantendremos a salvo. – dejó la escopeta y la TPM en el suelo mientras soltaba un suspiro._

_-Leon yo…_

_-Claire no es necesario que me digas nada, lo entiendo… hubiese sido inhumano dejarla ahí._

_-Pero te expuse y…_

_-No, está bien; no pasa nada quédate tranquila. No es momento para cuestionarnos, sólo llama a tu hermano o a Terra Save, perdí mi celular – farfulló llevándose las manos a las sienes. La de los orbes aguamarina situó la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, precisamente en donde guardaba el móvil, tanteó varias veces y comprobó que no lo llevaba consigo._

_-¿Leon, te pase mi celular, verdad? – inquirió con desesperación sabiendo que la respuesta era negativa, el agente rodó los ojos y apoyó la espalda sobre la pared._

_-Debiste perderlo mientras huíamos._

_-Tengo que confesarte algo… yo soy…_

_Leon levantó la vista provocando que la oración de Claire se quedara a medio camino, no podía negar que la profundidad de esos orbes azules siempre le habían puesto nerviosa, durante todo el tiempo que habían logrado sostener su amistad jamás había sucedido nada entre ellos, ahora era diferente, la pelirroja sintió un tirón en su estómago y el responsable de ese nerviosismo no era su trabajo secreto ni el atentado en Alaska, en ese momento el culpable de su desasosiego era el agente Kennedy._

_-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó acercándose a ella, Claire bajó la cabeza incapaz de mirarlo directamente a la cara. Intentó alejarse pero las manos masculinas le tomaron los hombros y la mantuvieron prisionera._

_-Suéltame, no es el momento te lo diré después – le dijo la Redfield mirándolo a los ojos, Leon esbozó una mueca y se mordió el labio._

_-No quiero hacerlo, ni tampoco quiero escuchar lo que ibas a decir. – Susurró_

_Claire tragó saliva y guardo silencio, cerró los ojos no quería imaginar ni hacerse ilusiones falsas con Leon, además no era el momento indicado, lo conocía bien y no quería ser una más en su lista de conquistas, pero despiadadamente su cuerpo no creía lo mismo, tenerlo tan cerca de sí la estremecía de pies a cabeza. La mano del rubio se posó en su rostro acarició su mejilla y rozó con la yema de su pulgar los labios gruesos de la activista._

_Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron, dibujó en su semblante una expresión desconcertada y juntó el entrecejo. Aquello debía ser un sueño, o una alucinación post- traumática._

_-¿Qué intentas hacer? – le cuestionó disfrazando su nerviosismo a través de una risa irónica._

_-Lo que deseo hacer desde hace un par de meses y principalmente desde que te vi con esos jeans. – Claire sólo pestañeó, en ese instante Leon le cubrió la boca con la suya._

_Inmediatamente llevó las manos al pecho del agente, quiso alejarlo, pero el encadenamiento que ejercía en sus labios era realmente abrumador._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Jueves 16 de Septiembre del 2011**_

-¿Qué es lo que debería saber, Leon? – preguntó seriamente, ambos rompieron el abrazo y se observaron fijamente.

-No es nada relacionado con el atentado, es… sobre mi, algo que debes saber y…

La botella de Whisky que habían estado bebiendo y que reposaba sobre la barra cayó abruptamente al piso, consternados posicionaron la vista en los trozos de vidrio que se habían esparcido por el suelo. Claire agarró el brazo de Leon tal cual como lo hace un naufrago en una balsa en medio del océano, ninguno de los dos hablaba, la botella no pudo haber caído sola.

-Dame la pistola – susurró el agente, Claire accedió en menos de un santiamén. Recibió la Matilda, le quitó el seguro y comenzó aproximarse a la barra. Lentamente el cañón de una Magnum apareció en su campo visual, Claire retrocedió como modo reflejo, un niño de aspecto desaliñado los apuntaba sin escrúpulo alguno.

"¿Un infante, qué hacía un mocoso oculto bajo la barra?", el niño de cabello castaño claro y profundos ojos verdes seguía apuntándoles estáticamente, el agente y la pelirroja se miraron incrédulos, todo ese tiempo habían tenido compañía. Claramente, no se les habría ocurrido revisar, ni mucho menos mirar bajo la barra.

El rubio descendió la Matilda demostrándole al pequeño que no debía temer, Claire le dedicó una sonrisa calida y fraternal.

-Tranquilo no vamos hacerte daño – mencionó Claire usando un tono de voz dulce que sólo le surgía con los niños. Intentó acercarse pero el chico disparó al techo asiendo que ambos retrocedieran.

-¡No se me acerquen! – gritó, Leon lo miró furioso.

-¡Baja esa arma, no te la quiero quitar por la fuerza! – advirtió caminando hasta él mientras le enseñaba las manos mostrándole que no llevaba nada que pudiese dañarlo.

-Dije que no te acerques, sé usarla... créeme - señaló el más joven.

-No somos malos – añadió la pelirroja.

-Pero trabajan para el gobierno, yo lo oí, ellos son malos ¡por su culpa Fairbanks se ha ido a la mierda!, mi padre trabajaba con uno de ellos y lo traicionó.

El silencio invadió la estancia, Claire terminó de aceptar sus sospechas al escuchar esas palabras mencionadas por el pequeño.

-Morrison – farfulló apretando los puños. -¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?

-¿El actual encargado de los agentes y las misiones de la D.S.O, verdad? – preguntó Leon, La Redfield se tomó la cabeza con desesperación.

-Me engañó, Leon… ese bastardo nos tendió una trampa, ¡es el topo de la D.S.O!

La furia se apoderó del rostro de Leon, el niño bajó la Magnum al percatarse que ellos eran tan victima como él. El odio que emanaba de Claire era evidente, sentía rabia consigo misma, su error y el del gobierno había costado millones de vidas. Se arrimó al muchacho castaño y se puso de cuclillas a su lado, esta vez el niño no se mostró arisco y terminó por ceder, Claire le revolvió los cabellos y le acarició la mejilla.

-Perdóname pequeño – el de los orbes verdes le regaló una sonrisa.

-Ustedes no tienen la culpa.

-¿Cómo te llamas?. – Preguntó el rubio.

-Thomas Rice.

-¿Rice?… tu padre era…

-Científico. – Leon lo contempló con la boca levemente abierta, él había derribado al monstruo en el cual se había convertido el padre de Thomas. El doctor Rice era el encargado de la experimentación con el virus "G-2". Claire le dirigió una mirada confusa al agente que se veía más pálido de lo habitual.

-Thomas, te quedaras junto a nosotros te sacaremos de aquí, lo prometo. – declaró la Redfield. - Me llamo Claire y él es Leon. – señaló mientras observaba al rubio.

-Ya lo sé, escuché todo lo que hablaban. – respondió fríamente. Evidentemente Thomas no era un niño común y corriente, era algo agresivo y rebelde, pero lo suficientemente maduro como para asumir la situación en la que estaban.

-Tu madre, ¿ella…?

-Descuida falleció cuando yo tenía tres años.

-¿De dónde obtuviste la Magnum? – averiguó el agente quitándosela de las manos para examinarla, aquella acción pareció molestar a Thomas que sólo se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada. – Es una Hand Cannon, desde España que no veía una así, es una excelente arma.

-Claro que lo es – masculló el niño arrebatándosela de las manos bruscamente.

-¿Quién te enseñó a usarla? – intervino la pelirroja notando la tensión entre Thomas y Leon, al parecer no se llevarían bien.

-¿De verdad importa eso ahora?, deberíamos buscar la manera de escapar.

Nuevamente el niño los dejaba sin habla, dos adultos sintiéndose completamente estúpidos frente a un mocoso. Claire se desplazó hasta la puerta principal del recinto, iba comenzar a quitar algunas sillas para despejar la salida y conseguir echar un vistazo, Leon corrió hacia ella y la frenó cuando se disponía hacerlo.

-¡Claire, maldición!… un error esta vez sería fatal, ya no estamos solos tenemos que cuidar a ese niñato. – Thomas frunció el ceño al escuchar la manera en que se refería a él. Detestaba que lo llamasen "niño".

-Pero Thomas tiene razón debemos salir de acá.

-Pero pensando con claridad, no actuando impulsivamente. – el agente suspiró y analizó el bar. – Buscaremos objetos punzantes, filosos algún fierro o algo que nos ayude a neutralizar infectados, una vez todos obtengamos eso entonces saldremos.

-No podemos perder más tiempo, con el arma de Thomas avanzaremos un buen tramo. Leon debemos apresurarnos, mi hermano vendrá por mi puedo dar fe de ello.

-No quiero sonar aguafiestas, pero no estamos seguros y aunque Redfield estuviese aquí con un ejercito de soldados le tomaría horas encontrarnos, estamos en una ciudad, no en un pueblo pequeño. – razonó Leon.

-Pero le pedí a Hunnigan que diera aviso a la B.S.A.A. – La chica soltó el aire con pesadez al percatarse que el agente gubernamental no cambiaría de decisión. – Leon, salgamos de aquí.

-Hunnigan no sabe que Morrison es el traidor, ese hijo de puta nos quiere ver muertos y no se por qué, no te parece extraño que nosotros, dos supervivientes de Raccoon City seamos los elegidos para conllevar esta misión, o más bien esta trampa mortal. – Posó la mano en el rostro de la chica. – Escucha, actuaremos con la cabeza fría y no cometeremos más errores ¿de acuerdo?. – Claire posesionó su mano sobre la de Leon y asintió débilmente.

-¿Son novios? – preguntó el niño haciendo que ambos se separaran al instante, la pelirroja se sonrojó un poco y ladeó la cabeza intentando disimularlo. Leon sólo ignoró la pregunta y se llevó una mano tras la nuca.

-Bien, buscaremos algo que nos ayude a defendernos, recuerden que las armas sólo las ocuparemos en caso de ser necesarias, no tenemos suficiente munición y debemos cuidarla. – Enfocó la mirada en el pequeño. – Si vas a disparar que sea a la cabeza del infectado.

-Yo disparo en donde se me de la gana – respondió alejándose de ellos, definitivamente era un niño problema, pensó el agente, miró a Claire buscando ayuda, pero la chica sólo se encogió de hombros.

Thomas permanecía quieto y tan serio como siempre sentado en una de las mesas esperando a que el agente se dispusiera a salir del bar.

.

.

.

.

_**Washington, Jueves 16 de Septiembre. B.S.A.A.**_

Jill mantenía la expresión hastiada en el rostro, su mandíbula estaba apretada y cada músculo de su cuerpo se hallaba tenso, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su pie dando repetidas pisadas nerviosas observaba a Chris sin despegar la mirada en ningún momento.

-Si al menos no vas a cambiar de opinión, déjame ir contigo. – dijo la rubia, el Redfield le dedicó una mirada asesina al instante de escuchar eso.

-¿No te parece suficiente con lo que está sucediendo?, aun así insistes en querer darme más problemas, Jill por favor… lo que menos necesito es una preocupación más, además no puedes ir.

-Estoy embarazada no convaleciente. – comentó fastidiada.

-Exacto, tú lo has dicho estás embarazada. – Replicó sin mirarla puesto que mantenía la mirada fija en el laptop. Jill se aproximó a él y cerró fuertemente el computador portátil, Chris le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Tu hermana está en peligro porque ella lo ha querido, me había prometido no aceptar ninguna misión , pero no le importó y lo hizo de todos modos, ignoró por completo la preocupación y los problemas que nos podría causar. Ahora toda una cuidad está sucumbida bajo un virus y el gobierno no quiere trabajar con nosotros, ¿crees que si vas en su búsqueda conseguirás arreglar la situación? - negó con la cabeza y añadió. - Demasiado tarde, Redfield.

-¿Y qué demonios quieres que haga?, sé que Claire actuó mal, impulsivamente como siempre lo hace, pero es mi hermana y no la puedo dejar. Y sí, tal vez me arriesgue a que me suspendan porque al tal Morrison se le ocurrió la brillante idea de impedir que la B.S.A.A interviniera, me da igual… es Claire la que está allí. Actué de igual manera contigo cuando estabas en África – Refutó poniéndose de pie.

-Claire no está sola, Chris; está junto a Kennedy. Conociéndolos puedo asegurar que ambos están vivos, espera que Hunnigan se contacte una vez más con nosotros quizás la D.S.O ya envió un equipo para rescatarlos. – intentó persuadirlo, la de los orbes grises no quería que Chris expusiera su vida ni mucho menos que se arriesgara a tener conflictos por quebrantar los protocolos que mantenían en conjunto con el gobierno. Lo que menos necesitaban era un lío entre las dos organizaciones.

-Lo siento, saldremos en menos de una hora, yo no me trago las instrucciones de un tipo que no conozco y que me da muy mala espina, ¿por qué diablos envió a Leon y a Claire argumentando que era una misión sencilla?. – el castaño caminó hasta su pareja pero ella se alejó irritada. – Jill ya no eres como antes, ahora llevas una vida dentro de ti y lo que menos quiero es que a ustedes dos les suceda algo malo. Jamás te he restringido de hacer lo que quieras, pero esta vez no puedo permitir que me acompañes.

La chica se mordió el labio comprendiendo que aunque no deseara que Chris partiera debía aceptarlo por la simple razón de llevar en ella parte de él, con ese pensamiento se consolaría sabiendo que de cierto modo nunca se alejaría de su lado. Debía estar muy enamorada para acceder a que su pareja fuese a parar al mismísimo infierno. Jill no ocultó la tristeza en sus facciones, tomó asiento en la silla que utilizaba Chris, con la vista perdida se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos respirando profundamente. Él se acercó rápidamente a ella y la observó preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?, te traigo agua o…

-No, tranquilo estoy bien – Redfield tomó su mano y Jill la apretó con fuerza dedicándole una sonrisa sincera. – Sé que he sido egoísta, pero me aterra la idea de pensar que quizás no regresen con vida, sobre todo tú…prométeme que volverás.

Chris permaneció callado unos momentos y apartó su mano con suavidad. Con un gesto extraviado se llevó las manos al rostro y la volvió a mirar sintiendo una gran pena.

-Sólo si traigo a mi hermana conmigo – Jill sintió como si una roca hubiese caído en su cabeza, sólo tragó saliva vislumbrando en su rostro un gesto de dolor y angustia contenida. Él volvió a acerarse a ella. - ¿Me amas? – inquirió mirándola fijamente.

-Sí – respondió segura, pero su cabeza estaba gacha.

-Dímelo a los ojos – pidió en un murmullo, la rubia levantó las pupilas.

-Sí te amo, estúpido – contestó viéndolo profundamente.

-Entonces confía en mi, no hace falta que me preguntes si regresaré. – hizo una pausa y la beso brevemente en los labios. – Debo irme.

Jill no respondió con palabras, para la sorpresa del castaño sintió como los brazos delgados de la mujer rodeaban su cuello, los labios rosados y suaves de la fémina se entreabrieron y llegaron hasta los de él. Chris correspondió deleitándose con las caricias en que se tejían sus lenguas, percibió la química poderosa que se desataba cuando se besaban y maldijo el hecho de tener que marcharse. La rubia se separó y pronunció un "te amo" casi inaudible.

-Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta. – él asintió levemente y comenzó alejarse. -¡Chris!, dile a Claire que le golpearé donde no llega el sol.

-Se lo diré – musitó antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta del despacho. – Cuídalo o cuídala – le pidió posando los ojos en su vientre, Jill se llevó la mano hacia el lugar que Chris observaba y sonrió con amplitud.

-Claro que sí.

.

.

.

.

Kirk Morrison transitaba con plena libertad por uno de los pasillos de la casa de gobierno, con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro abrió el correo que había llegado a su smartphone_._

"_Mas del 60% de la población en Fairbanks padece el virus, aparentemente el agente Kennedy junto a Redfield continúan con vida, ¿enviamos al encargado?"_

El hombre de cabello castaño y orbes celestes soltó una carcajada satisfecho, como si hubiese escuchado el mejor chiste de su vida. Rápidamente escribió su respuesta.

"Envíen al encargado e infórmenle de todo a mi padre".

Al enviarlo borró la sonrisa del rostro y formuló una expresión de odio observando la nada misma.

-Pagaran por todo, lo prometo. – murmuró

-Morrison, ¿por qué aún no autoriza el envío de refuerzos hacia Alaska ni tampoco ha permitido la ayuda de la B.S.A.A? – indagó Ingrid Hunnigan avanzando a él notoriamente enfadada, el hombre la miró de pies a cabeza y suspiró curvando sus labios en una mueca burlesca.

-Tan bella, pero tan lenta – escupió, la morena frunció el ceño. Kirk oprimió unos botones sobre un comunicador que mantenía en su mano. – Nadie irá a Fairbanks.

-Tal vez la ciudad ya cayó, pero la vida de dos de nuestros compañeros está en peligro, aseguraste que todo estaba bajo control; eres un monstruo.

-Quizás lo soy. Pero no tienes pruebas en mi contra soy inocente, cariño.

-Ahora mismo le enviaré un reporte al presidente. – Hunnigan se giró sobre sus talones decidida a contactar con la secretaria principal del presidente, pero su paso se vio impedido por dos hombres robustos, repentinamente todo se volvió negro para ella y cayó al suelo quedando completamente inconsciente.

_**Pobre Hunnigan u_u ella es inocente jajajajaj, hasta aquí lo dejo por ahora :3 las actualizaciones de esta historia son cada tres semanas o un mes, si me tardo más de lo estimado es porque cada vez me falta menos para dar una prueba de acceso a la Universidad, entonces ando algo corta de tiempo, espero puedan disculparme. Gracias a todos por los favs, en serio son los mejores al igual que quienes dejan un comentario no se imaginan como me alegran el día. Ahora sí terminé de aclarar como se había gatillado esta situación xD de aquí en adelante será la trama normal.**_

_**Abrazo de oso y ¡Viva el cleon!**_


	5. No Me Molesta Compartir, Claire

_**N/A: Holo! Ando feliz así que inspirada al mismo tiempo (a nadie le importa) xD ¡Vaya! Chicos/as no sé cómo agradecer todos los reviews son más de 60 en tan sólo cuatro capítulos *grita eufórica***_

_**¡GRACIAS CLEONISTAS!**_

_**Agradeciendo reviews a… M Bidden, CMosser, Alyssa Steel, KaagLawlliet (me costó mucho escribirlo y bienvenida), Sarah Hudson, Ángel la chica de Luz (welcome), Rin Redfield (y Miku? Te quiero mucho hermanita), borismortys, SKANDROSITA, mire2006 y Vidian (bienvenida).**_

_**Pamela Garca: Eres la mejor jajajaj siempre te lo digo, pero es en serio tu apoyo es algo asombroso, sé que la trama es algo compleja xD pero pronto todo te irá calzando ¡ya verás!. Habrá lemmon, sí, eso es seguro, pero no aún u_u falta falta… patience please. Gracias amiga!**_

_**Clauu: Te dedico todo el fic si quieres jajaja te lo mereces, no conozco alguien más fans de esta pareja que tú. Gracias por todo el apoyo, hermosa. Te quiero muchisisisimo *voz del chavo del ocho* y espero mi dibujito, ya sabes ;)**_

_**Mención especial para la fabulosa y talentosa: Camiiwis, eres mi compatriota y mi compañera en esto del cleon, te adoro mucho y te doy trillizos, te cargo la bip etc. jajajaj. RECOMIENDO su fic titulado: "Caminos Cruzados", si alguien no lo ha leído aún, mátese por favor ajjajajaj (hablo en serio ¬¬), de verdad es muy bueno (es cleon) y van a morir de risa xD Camiiwis loquiwis tienes talento de sobra, te quiero muchísimo a pesar de conocerte hace poco y gracias por ayudarme con el dato del tatita, tú cachay po ;) TE QUIERO!**_

_**Capítulo cinco: No Me Molesta Compartir, Claire.**_

_**Alaska,Ciudad de Fairbanks, 21:45 pm**_

Observó por décima vez el objeto que sostenía en sus manos, suspiró con nostalgia fijando la vista en las puertas dobles del bar que aún permanecían trancadas con diversas sillas y mesas, liberó un pequeño quejido ronco intentando acomodar su postura, si hubiese sabido que pasaría tantas horas sentado en el incómodo suelo en vez de equiparse con armas y granadas para la misión sólo habría traído consigo un simple cojín. Apretó con fuerza el palo de madera al punto que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, la materia prima no se encontraba en su estado natural Leon no percibió astillas ni nada parecido clavarse contra la piel de sus palmas, sólo sintió la firmeza y la dureza de aquel elemento que había escogido como "arma silenciosa".

La duda y la inseguridad no tardaron en apoderarse de su ser, la idea de salir y enfrentar una cuidad llena de zombies no era para nada alentadora ni mucho menos esperanzadora, sin embargo no debía permitirse la mínima posibilidad de flaquera ante el desafío, esto iba más allá de cumplir una misión, el agente sentía que tenía bajo su responsabilidad la vida de Claire y Thomas, ante ellos tenía que comportarse tranquilo y muy decidido de su actuar aunque en el fondo estuviese muriendo de incertidumbre.

Notó el peso de un cuerpo ajeno sobre su hombro, tragó saliva mientras la observaba dormir tan cerca, bastaba un leve acercamiento para besar sus labios. Claire se veía vulnerable completamente indefensa incluso inocente y en cierto modo lo era, no refiriéndose expresamente a un plano personal o a su vida como mujer, era ingenua y su complejo de heroína luchadora actuaba como principal culpable. A causa de aquello se hallaba atrapada en medio de una ciudad devastada por monstruos hambrientos, su único propósito había sido ayudar al mundo y acabar con los diversos atentados bioterroristas, pero cometió múltiples errores en el camino, sus aspiraciones de buena samaritana le nublaban la mente haciéndola caer en trampas mortales, pero conociendo a su hermano mayor, Leon creía que todo lo anterior mencionado en Claire, no eran más que vulgares características genéticas… técnicamente imposibles de cambiar.

No se explicaba el porqué de su repentina preocupación hacia ella, era algo que nacía espontáneamente; su deseo por protegerla y cuidarla como el ser más frágil del planeta se estaba transformando en una emoción desbocada que poco a poco comenzaba a preocuparlo. Con Ada nunca había experimentado algo semejante ni con ninguna mujer, ni siquiera con la propia Claire en el pasado, pero, ¿Por qué ahora se sentía diferente?. Llevaba menos de una semana a su lado y si los hicieran separarse probablemente sería incapaz de soportarlo, a la vez se maldecía por tener dependencia de alguien… no iba con su manera de afrontar la vida ni mucho menos con sus principios de agente federal, la pelirroja lo estaba confundiendo de manera dañina haciéndolo perder su propia identidad, él mismo comenzaba a desconocerse.

Aunque personalmente no se culpaba de caer rendido a sus pies, dudaba ampliamente la existencia de un ente que osara resistirse y evadir a Claire. Volvió a tragar saliva mientras recordaba la sensación que experimentaron sus manos al recorrer su cuerpo, sus caderas anchas y generosas se comenzaban a tornar en su peor debilidad, la fricción de sus pieles se había sentido maravillosamente apetecible, aunque estaba consciente que todo el encanto de la activista no recaía en sus atributos físicos solamente, su manera de ser sumaba muchos puntos a su favor, no había riqueza más valiosa en ella que la nobleza de su corazón.

Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente_, "¿Desde cuándo soy tan cursi?"_, pensó preocupado.

Claire se revolvió incómoda a causa de los repetidos movimientos que estaba realizando el agente, sin embargo continuó dormida placidamente en su hombro, Leon sonrió posando una vez más la vista en su amiga, definitivamente tenía el sueño muy pesado, dirigió sus pupilas a la imagen del pequeño Thomas, quien yacía dormido, sentado y con medio cuerpo apoyado sobre una diminuta mesa de forma redonda, el rubio enarcó una ceja, no es que él fuese extremadamente refinado, pero no se le daba para nada fácil eso de dormir en cualquier parte, además alguien debía asumir la responsabilidad de velar por el sueño del resto, no podían permitirse bajar la guardia y dejar que alguna amenaza acabara con sus vidas estando en su improvisada guarida, no, primero saldrían al campo de batalla, una larga travesía acompañada de acción por supervivencia les esperaba en breve.

.

.

.

.

_**Washington, sede B.S.A.A**_

El equipo de soldados que había solicitado Chris ya se encontraba listo y dispuesto para marcharse lo antes posible al estado de Alaska, en especifico, a la pequeña ciudad de Fairbanks. El Redfield miraba con insistencia la hora en su móvil cada segundo que transcurría significaba que era una oportunidad más para que su hermana menor pudiese perder la vida, la sola idea de imaginarlo lo afligía en grandes cantidades.

-¡Maldición, ¿Por qué tardan tanto?! – farfulló sin ocultar el prominente enfado que se acrecentaba en su interior.

Los jóvenes soldados del equipo alpha comenzaron acelerar sus respectivas tareas, cuando Chris se enfadaba la situación no se volvía agradable y los miembros de edades más jóvenes no podían evitar intimidarse con su fuerte carácter. Rebecca miró afligida al castaño, la consternación de perder a Claire no sólo lo afectaba a él, todo el entorno social de la joven activista lo lamentaba profundamente, sobre todo ella, la pelirroja era más que su amiga a lo largo de los años, ambas habían formada grandes lazos al punto de llegar a quererse como hermanas. Por eso estaba haciéndole compañía a Chris, a él también lo consideraba un familiar y no titubeaba en apoyar todas las decisiones que tomara.

La castaña de cabellera corta suspiró débilmente.

-Tranquilízate, los chicos se esfuerzan por acelerar el proceso, además sabes que no podemos hacer despegar los aviones como si fuese un simple juego de niños – comentó la de los orbes verdosos.

El potente sonido que emitían los motores de los aviones que estaban siendo supervisados por otros soldados para verificar su capacidad de vuelo ensordecían el canal auditivo de los presentes y hacían casi inaudibles las palabras de Rebecca que se tocaba constantemente sus oídos, el zumbido fuerte del mecanismo que componían los motores le molestaba de manera tortuosa, sus delicados tímpanos no simpatizaban con los medios de transporte aéreos. Ni tampoco ayudaba el lugar en el que se encontraban, el viento arremetía con fuerza, la azotea no era un espacio acogedor, ni mucho menos cómodo como el laboratorio y la silla de escritorio que ella utilizaba para trabajar, se cruzó de brazos con intenciones de mantener temperado su cuerpo delgado.

Un joven de aspecto serio y moral, con ojos ligeramente claros se acercó a su capitán procurando ser cauteloso en sus pasos, no quería ser imprudente e interrumpirlo en su charla con la bioquímica y agente especial de la B.S.A.A al notar la presencia del chico ambos fijaron la vista en él.

-¿Qué sucede?. – inquirió Chris llevándose una mano a la frente, sentía que cada minuto que pasaba era un suplicio, la sangre se acumulaba pesadamente en su cabeza, cerró los ojos formando una expresión estresada.

-Capitán, es… es optimo que organicemos el arsenal con antelación así ahorraremos tiempo. – Propuso el joven, Rebecca curvó sus labios en una mueca divertida y tierna al escuchar eso, Chris volvió a revisar la hora en su celular.

-Sólo hagan lo que les ordené, no podemos organizar ni seleccionar armas en este momento si no sabemos con qué clase de B.O.W.S nos encontraremos. – contestó sin mirarlo. – Sólo tengan listos esos malditos aviones. Equipen el armamento que utilizamos con más frecuencia, el más eficiente y háganlo rápido.

El chico asintió realizando un movimiento afirmativo y respetuoso con su cabeza, se volteó y se dirigió a sus compañeros dispuesto a continuar en su respectiva tarea.

-¡Nivans! – lo llamó Rebecca, el aludido regresó al instante entregándole toda su atención a quien también era su superior. - Asegúrate de que lleven muchos implementos de curación, no conozco la variación que han aplicado en el G – virus, pero según el informe que se infiltró de la D.S.O se explicaba que los afectados manifestaban una actitud muy diferente a los clásicos infectados ordinarios de hace más de diez años, ahora son un poco más rápidos… aparentemente se van haciendo más veloces a medida que van consumiendo carne. Se dan cuenta de la magnitud de eso – habló emocionada, ambos solados la observaban con extrañeza y perplejidad. – Es increíble que un cuerpo en pleno estado de descomposición sea capaz de mantener activo su metabolismo, inclusive irlo desarrollando.

-Por… por supuesto lo tendremos en cuenta – respondió el más joven.

-Puedes retirarte, Piers – Nivans regresó a cumplir su deber. Rebecca Chambers se quedó contemplándolo a medida que se alejaba.

-Chris, ¿estás seguro de querer depositar tu confianza en un novato como ese?, ya sabes lo que digo… será tu mano derecha, tu camarada, tu compañero, discípulo hasta sucesor – cuestionó mirándolo fijamente con sus grandes ojos verdes.

-¿Qué hay de malo en Piers?, además no es tan novato como crees, es eficiente, responsable y posee un gran nivel de compañerismo y créeme, aquello no es fácil de hallar en cualquier soldado.

-Pero es terriblemente nervioso, ¿acaso no lo notaste?, titubea al hablar y todo su cuerpo se ve claramente tenso, sus hombros y su mandíbula estaban rígidos. Todos esos antecedentes son señales de que el cuerpo está experimentando un complejo grado de inseguridad y esto último nos conlleva a una serie de otras patologías que un futuro líder no puede tener, porque…

-Ya… ya tu tono de voz intelectual y de niña genio me sofoca – la interrumpió, la fémina lo fulminó con la mirada. - ¿Desde cuándo cuestionas mis decisiones?

-Desde que tú y Jill me informaron que serían padres sin haberlo planeado, se podría decir que perdí el respeto hacia ti, y por ende, me siento con derecho a cuestionarte. – Chris frunció el entrecejo sintiéndose algo ofendido.

-Te recuerdo que tú misma nos dijiste que sería técnicamente imposible que Jill pudiese ser madre después de haber sido sometida a toda clase de experimentación a manos de Wesker.

-Y se lo tomaron muy a pecho,¿verdad? – musitó con sarcasmo. – Les repetí más de cien veces que las pruebas no eran cien por ciento seguras.

-Esto no viene al caso – argumentó él dándole fin al tema.

Una leve llovizna comenzó a caer sobre ellos, Rebecca odiaba mojarse, se precipitó excesivamente al cuerpo de Chris buscando refugio, éste realizó una enorme inhalación mientras veía el cielo con desaprobación.

-Lo que me faltaba – espetó colérico.

Las nubes indicaban que una tormenta se avecinaba con potencia, lo único que podían concluir de aquel fenómeno climático era que evidentemente no podrían viajar, por más que se lo habían advertido no lo creyó posible ni que fuese un impedimento tan grave, no obstante, debía pensar con la cabeza fría y evitar equivocarse... no podía exponer más vidas, no hasta que la lluvia - que ya caía con más fuerza - parara por completo. El mayor de los Redfield se sintió abatido por completo, la desdicha era demasiada para seguir soportándola, la impotencia crecía dentro de su fuero interno. Su hermana estaba en peligro y él no se encontraba presente para cuidarla ni tampoco podía ir en su rescate, parecía insólito.

Un relámpago iluminó gran parte de las azoteas de los edificios continuos, todos comprendieron que ese día sería imposible avanzar. Chris le hizo un gesto a Piers indicándole que dejaran de trabajar por el momento. Antes de que la lluvia pudiese mojarlos más prefirieron alejarse de allí.

.

.

.

.

Kirk Morrison se dejó caer complacido en el ostentoso sofá de su despacho, miró el teléfono móvil de Hunnigan como si fuese un bicho raro del cual hay que deshacerse cuanto antes, lo tiró al suelo sin delicadeza y lo pisó en reiteradas ocasiones.

-Estúpida perra, querías delatarme con el idiota de Benford – susurró, luego formuló en su rostro un rictus de dolor mezclado con odio. Caminó hasta su escritorio y tomó el vaso de cristal que contenía un poco de vodka, estaba a escasos centímetros de posarlo en su boca cuando percibió la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, instantáneamente se giró sobre sus talones y desenfundó al mismo tiempo el arma que siempre llevaba consigo, descendió desganado la pistola cuando se percató de la identidad de su visitante le dio la espalda sin tener consideración en saludarla.

La mujer de características y facciones excesivamente femeninas se acercó hasta él, sus tacones resonaban en el piso, su paso era marcado, sexy y refinado. Se detuvo cuando lo tenía a escasos centímetros, su rostro quedó al frente de su espalda masculina, las manos de la mujer exploraron el abdomen trabajado del hombre castaño, aferró sus dedos y subió a sus pectorales realizando una travesía sensual en el proceso poco a poco fue desabrochando los botones de su camisa, besó su cuello y mordisqueó levemente su oreja izquierda.

-No deberías estar tan tenso, cariño – murmuró, Kirk la alejó con brusquedad.

-Ahora no, tengo otros asuntos que resolver, Jessica – ella lo miró con fijeza, pero no hizo protestas al respecto sólo se encaminó al sofá y se sentó cruzándose de piernas, dejando a la vista gran parte de sus muslos, pestañeó un par de veces y acomodó su cabellera ondulada. El de los orbes celestes sonrió – No me vas hacer caer, Sherawat.

-Te dije que intentar hacer renacer a WillPharma no sería tarea fácil, pero que se le va hacer… eres soñador igual que tu padre, por cierto me gusta mucho más tu nuevo apellido, Morrison suena mejor que Kirk Downing – el hijo de Frederic dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Me ofendes, jamás tendría un apellido tan vulgar como ese y con respecto a WillPharma tienes toda la razón, no es fácil, pero haré que el legado de mi padre vuelva a surgir y para eso la primera parte del plan ya está hecha.

-No te confíes, es una Redfield y esos desagradables son tan fuertes como un maldito muro – masculló con claro dejo de molestia en su voz. Bajó la vista y se encontró con las piezas de un objeto completamente destrozado. - ¿Qué pasó ahí? – averiguó apuntando lo que ahora era una chatarra inservible.

-Pruebas en mi contra y pruebas a favor del enemigo.

-¿Estás consciente de que todo el gobierno te estará buscando, verdad?

Kirk lo sabía, no era necesario responderlo, Jessica también conocía esa respuesta. Asesinar a Ingrid hubiese sido descabellado e innecesario, la mujer de anteojos le provocó muchos dolores de cabeza durante su etapa como infiltrado en las dependencias de la D.S.O, pero asesinarla sería un error así que optó por usarla como advertencia o más bien una señal.

-Sólo la deje durmiendo unos momentos, la golpee en la nuca con esto – dijo enseñándole su pistola – No creo que esté muerta y en caso de estarlo sería una lastima, era buena en lo que hacía y también muy bella. Todos mis movimientos están pensados, Jessica… tengo en mi poder a dos idiotas que son muy valiosos y lo mejor es que están atrapados en medio del mismísimo infierno del cual también soy dueño. Fairbanks está a mi disposición sólo mi padre sabe detener ese virus y la libertad de él está en mis manos, tú también estás bajo mis redes. Ahora entiendo al imbécil de Wesker, creerse un Dios es una sensación altamente placentera.

-Yo puedo hacerte sentir como un Dios y te aseguro que no será tan complicado y el placer se captará de igual manera – el hombre se acercó a ella mirándola seductoramente, Jessica lo jaló por la corbata y lo obligó a caer sobre ella, la besó de manera impetuosa cargando verdadera pasión, ambos cerraron sus ojos para entregarse por completo al movimiento sensual.

_**Hace tres horas, jueves 16 de septiembre del 2011…**_

_Una daga congelada parecía haber atravesado el pecho de Ark Thompson ante la imagen que sus ojos le enseñaban, paralizado se aproximó al cuerpo de Ingrid Hunnigan que aparentaba estar inerte sobre el suelo de la casa de gobierno, sin pensarlo la tomó con delicadeza por los hombros y la volteó para mirar su rostro, apoyó parte del peso de la chica en su brazo mientras pedía ayuda por medio de su comunicador, notó rastro de sangre en su mano; la cabeza de la morena estaba herida… eso no pintaba bien. Afortunadamente había llegado a tiempo._

_-¿Qué te hicieron? – preguntó al aire, quiso tocar su mejilla, pero se arrepintió se veía tan mal que tenía miedo de hacerle más daño, las muñecas de porcelana eran frágiles. Ingrid era una de ellas._

_Nunca imaginó encontrarse con semejante escena, como detective que trabajaba constantemente con la D.S.O decidió hacerle una visita rápida a Leon y a Ingrid, eran amigos muy valiosos y por qué no decirlo… la mujer de anteojos siempre había despertado en él un interés especial desde que la había visto rechazar los coqueteos descarados del agente Kennedy en reiteradas ocasiones, eso era digno y destacable en una chica._

_Era realmente cruel y cobarde el daño que le habían provocado._

_Varios agentes concurrieron al lugar brindando auxilio, a los pocos minutos unos paramédicos hicieron acto de presencia, cargaron a Ingrid para asistirla y trasladarla lo antes posible a una clínica._

_Ark pudo escuchar como los agentes murmuraban sobre un tal "Morrison" agudizó su oído, sin embargo no logró oír nada relevante ignoró lo último más adelante averiguaría, por ahora Hunnigan era la prioridad. Corrió tras los paramédicos dispuesto a brindarle compañía en el trayecto y también con intenciones de comunicarse con Leon. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_No debo dormirme"_

Se repetía internamente una y otra vez, los parpados del rubio pesaban de sueño y su cabeza se caía a ratos, se golpeó la mejilla con propósito de despabilarse y entonces notó la barba en su rostro, llevaba días sin rasurarse de seguro que la mitad de sus pretendientes huiría de él al verlo en esas fachas, ni hablar de su ropa. Leon era de aquellos hombres que no soportaban un día sin darse una ducha aunque fuese de cinco minutos.

-Parezco un maldito hombre lobo – murmuró entre dientes mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

-A mi me parece sexy – contestó la pelirroja en fonación baja, Leon se quedó callado mirándola tiernamente, sabía que eso no podía ser verdad.

-Te parezco sexy con aspecto de vagabundo – bromeó, Claire asintió - Si te invitara a cenar así – se apuntó la cara – ¿aceptarías de todos modos?

-Claro que sí, además no exageres… no es para tanto. – sonrió enseñando sus dientes blancos. - No eres el único, mírame a mi.

-Para mí siempre estás perfecta – expresó el agente, la risa de la chica se borró, frunció el ceño confusa.

-¿Qué pretendes diciendome ese tipo de halagos... jugar conmigo, Kennedy? – Sin dejarlo responder continuó – No me molestaría que jugáramos románticamente un poco, pero no pretendas que termine perdidamente enamorada de ti, no soy lo que estás buscando.

-Tú no sabes qué es lo que estoy buscando, ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

Hubo un silencio prolongado, incómodo y a la vez necesario. Thomas continuaba dormido su respiración y los gemidos de los zombies era lo único audible dentro de las cuatro grandes paredes del bar. Claire suspiró y decidió retomar el diálogo.

-Quizás… quizás no sepa qué estás buscando, pero estoy segura de que al menos yo no estoy en busca de nadie, sólo quiero solucionar esto y salir de aquí.

Leon tragó saliva ante sus palabras, sabía que si objetaba ese argumento terminaría perdiendo la lucha, a mujeres como Claire había que demostrarle las emociones con acciones más que con oraciones. La activista se incorporó queriéndose alejar del rubio, pero él lo impidió atrapándola por la cintura.

Nunca se había parado tan rápido en toda su vida, volvió a sentarla a su lado, el piso ya no parecía tan incómodo con su compañía. Con el paso de los días el sentimiento que ambos estaban experimentando hace un tiempo atrás se había conseguido acrecentar y confirmar de manera excepcional, pero un pequeño problema estaba impidiendo que la evolución de su relación fuese desarrollándose de manera normal. Sus cuerpos mantenían una atracción contenida, que se había transformado en un grave defecto insufrible, bastaba con un simple roce o una mirada intensa para dar marcha a las pasiones frenéticas. Leon llevó su mano temerosamente hasta su mejilla, temblaba, ella también lo hacía…se sentía como un jovencito en plena pubertad, Claire reaccionó de inmediato a la caricia, se estremeció y se ruborizó, enredó su dedo índice en un mechón de cabello pelirrojo, acercó su boca a la de ella y sin tocarla, se dejó estar a mililitros de la Redfield sólo para percibir su respiración agitada.

-¿Estás segura de que no buscas a nadie?, yo me moría por hallarte – la pelirroja reclamó sus labios con fuerza, ambas bocas se encontraron en un beso dulce y a ratos agresivo, la candencia de sus pieles ardía con cada contacto. Sus lenguas se fundían en una enloquecedora unión, Leon acarició su espalda y deslizó la mano suavemente hasta llegar a su nuca, su cuello, bajó a su brazo, su cintura y llegó a su seno derecho, la recorrió y la disfrutó lo más que pudo quería tatuar en su memoria y en su tacto la esencia de Claire Redfield.

Se separaron luego de un largo rato, la chica escondió su mirada evitando encontrarse con los profundos orbes azulados.

-No soy la princesa con la cual te quieres proyectar, Leon.

Ese comentario aniquiló al agente, ella podía conocerlo más que él mismo. Sintió que la pasión se desmoronaba como un edificio en el más dramático de sus derrumbes, quiso abrazarla al verla triste e incapaz de mirarlo, pero la rabia lo cegó por completo, se puso de pie caminando a cualquier parte menos hacia ella.

.

.

.

.

_**Washington B.S.A.A**_

Extendido sobre el escritorio de Chris y sumamente rayado con marcadores rojos se hallaba el mapa de la ciudad de Fairbanks, era antiguo y costaba bastante determinar qué puntos serían los más óptimos para explorar y buscar sobrevivientes, entre ellos obviamente a Leon y Claire.

Los rostros de todos se advertían demacrados y pálidos, llevaban horas buscando maneras de encontrar de una forma más efectiva la ubicación de la Redfield.

-Billy, tráeme más café – pidió Rebecca leyendo unos documentos en su laptop. El ex teniente y ahora agente de la B.S.A.A miró a su novia con fastidio.

-Ya no me llamo Billy, ahora soy George y no tengo tiempo para ir a buscar café – le reprochó, la castaña asintió ante su corrección. Billy había cambiado su nombre para protegerse y ocultarse tras los falsos cargos que le ejercían a su identidad como "Billy Coen".

-Perfecto, George… me traes una taza de café por favor. – asintió derrotado, sabía que no lo dejaría de molestar hasta que accediera a traerle su estúpido café.

-Yo quiero helado de chocolate – solicitó Jill. Todos la miraron horrorizados. - ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Pues afuera hay una tormenta de los mil demonios – argumentó Coen, la rubia realizó un gesto infantil demostrando la desilusión en sus facciones. – Jill, no te pongas así… mañana te compraré todos los helados que quieras – intentó persuadirla.

-¡Maldición, nadie entiende lo que es tener un antojo! – la de los orbes grises gritó haciendo que los presentes posaran sus miradas en ella, dedicándoles una último vistazo se retiró ofendida del despacho.

-Tu mujer está insoportable – le recriminó a Chris.

-Dime algo que no sepa – respondió el castaño también con la vista en su computadora portátil. De improvisto su expresión cambió a una de completa sorpresa e incredulidad. - ¿Estás leyendo lo mismo que yo, Rebecca? – ambos se miraron, la chica asintió.

-Kirk Morrison no es el agente especializado del gobierno que todos creíamos, es el flamante hijo de Frederic Downing, el tipo que hace años Leon y Claire consiguieron dejar en prisión. – Billy se aproximó a su pareja y leyó junto a ella la información contenida en el reporte que el gobierno les había enviado. – Es una venganza…

-Hasta que se dignaron a trabajar con nosotros, eso es bueno – razonó el novio de la bioquímica al leer que la D.S.O solicitaba trabajo en conjunto.

-Ninguna venganza se llevará a cabo, mucho menos si es con intenciones de dañar a mi hermana.

-También quieren perjudicar a Leon – agregó Jill entrando nuevamente a la oficina, traía una taza de café en su mano se la cedió a Rebecca de mala manera y volvió a sentarse frustrada por no haber encontrado su dichoso helado de chocolate.

.

.

.

.

Thomas llevaba su magnum, Claire una especie de bate de béisbol y Leon un palo de madera, caminaban rigurosos y con pasos felinos por una de las calles de la ciudad, cualquier error resultaría fatal. Habían abandonado el bar hace media hora y en el camino hasta el momento no se habían topado con ningún infectado, en cierto modo lo agradecían; de todas maneras no contaban con armas eficientes. El ambiente se captaba pesado entre ambos adultos no se dirigían la palabra, Thomas no era ingenuo sabía que algo andaba mal entre esos dos.

-No les parece raro que no hayan monstruos - tanto ella como él evadieron las palabras del pequeño – ¡Hey! yo no tengo la culpa de sus malditos asuntos cursis. - Leon le lanzó una mirada fría, no estaba de humor para aguantarse los comentarios desubicados de un mocoso.

Un sonido profundo se comenzó a escuchar, se captaba a lo lejos, parecían pisadas de un ser gigantesco. Claire miró afligida a Leon, a él, aquel estruendo extraño se le hacía bastante familiar, en su mente pasó como una estrella fugaz la idea de que había un B.O.W. extremadamente raro y superior a los demás en cuanto a fuerza, en parte aquello también explicaba la ausencia de infectados, movió la cabeza negativamente, no era tiempo de mortificarse con ideas fatalistas.

Pero la silueta grande de una especie de humanoide enorme se venía aproximando con pasos firmes y un trote constante. Claire pestañeó varias veces antes de convencerse así misma de lo que estaba viendo. Era de aspecto pálido, robusto y portaba un tipo de abrigo que cubría casi todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es eso? – indagó el niño asustado, la pelirroja lo refugió maternalmente detrás de su cuerpo.

-¡Llévatelo de aquí! – ordenó Leon, su seriedad no daba espacio a represalias

-Pe... pero no puedo dejarte solo

-¡Sólo aléjense! – gritó. La fémina tomó a Thomas por la mano, antes de que se alejaran el infante le aventó al agente su arma, Leon lo agradeció sinceramente. Suspiró mirándolo acercarse, había resistido a cosas peores, pensó con optimismo. Un tyrant no era nada nuevo.

-No seas ingenuo, con una magnum jamás lo derrotarás…

Esa voz femenina y atractiva sólo pertenecía a una persona.

-Ada – susurró incrédulo mientras intentaba ubicarla con la vista, se encontraba sobre la azotea de un edificio con un lanzacohetes en sus brazos, la espía apuntó al Tyrant se aseguró de fijar correctamente su tiro, cuando lo tuvo en el blanco preciso no dudo en disparar. El cuerpo del arma bioorgánica se destrozó en mil pedazos, el agente no le tomó importancia a eso último mantenía la mirada fija en la mujer con rasgos asiáticos.

Claire presenciaba toda la escena sin articular palabra alguna, el pequeño castaño seguía aferrado a su cintura.

-¡Tranquila! – le dijo en voz alta dirigiéndose a ella al hablar, la pelirroja la observó sin comprender – No me molesta compartir, Claire.

_**Hasta aquí queda el cap, cinco ^^ espero les haya gustado ahhh y la imagen momentánea y chistosa del fic es un regalo más de mi amiga Camiiwis xD **_

_**Más personajes entran en acción, en el próximo cap vuelven los zombies y por supuesto más sorpresas!**_

_**Un abrazo de oso panda! Gracias a todos por los favs y a quienes siguen el fic, y por sobretodo a quienes me dejan un review a ellos sepan que los amo con toda mi alma!**_

_**¡Nos leemos hasta octubre!**_


End file.
